Hidden From Sight
by Reana
Summary: Can a relationship be built around an underlaying secret? Can a wizard have a relantionship with a nonwizard that will survive? Can this “mixed couple” triumph through trials?
1. Frustrations

I got an idea for this when, being the insomniac that I am, I was lying awake for all hours of the night. There's the Kit/Nita fans and the Ronan/Nita fans, but what about those who think that Nita needs a different guy entirely. Some questions I wanted to cover were:

How would Nita react to having a guy (besides Kit) act positively towards her?

What if he wasn't a wizard?

What if he found out she was?

But only after she was in trouble?

How would he react?

(Possibly how Kit would react, though I'm not sure yet.)

Among others.

This story will eventually have a plot, though there will also be plenty of fluff (also eventually.). I know this is short, but the rest the chapters will doubtlessly not be. This chapter seems to have nothing to do with the plot I've said, but, well.... You'll see.

Backstory: 

It's been a year since Dilemma. Nita is now 15, a sophomore in high school. Kit is a freshman. (I know he skipped, but I'm pretty sure Dilemma said he was still a grade under Nita.) Nita's mother has had only one relapse, and is now in remission. Today is August 26th, the third day of school.

Nita sighed and slid into her seat. It was only the third day of this class, and she hated it already. The fact that today was not going well at all probably didn't help much, either.

"You okay, Neets?" asked Kit from behind her, the only freshman in their Algebra II class.

"I think I'm dying of boredom and the class hasn't even started yet." she replied, not exactly in the best of moods.

She was saved from a reply from Kit, who liked math, when the bell rang, and Mr. Shurt, the teacher walked in. He was a small older man with a monotone voice. In a matter of minutes Nita was nodding off, only waking with Kit poked her in the back with his pencil. She turned around to snap at them, and Mr. Shurt's rang out,

"Miss Callahan, Mr. Rodriguez, is there a problem?" 

"Yeah," muttered a voice from somewhere around them, "They can't keep their hands off each other long enough to get through class." Muffled snickers spattered around the room.

Nita flushed, angry. There was nothing going on between her and Kit, and she was sick of people say that there was. Especially since there was absolutely nothing what so ever to suggest that there was. Nita, in her bad mood, and feeling suddenly impish, decided to give them something to talk about.

"I'm waiting." said Mr. Shurt.

"He's right." Nita answered to the astonishment of everyone, particularly Kit's.

"Who?" asked Mr. Shurt.

"Him." said Nita, point, "He's quite right. I just can't keep my hands off Kit. I'd sit in the same desk with him if you let me. Please?" asked Nita, mock hope and pleading in her eyes.

"Miss Callahan, this it quite inappropriate." started the teacher.

"Oh, not at all. You asked me a question and I answered truthfully." By now the class was in stitches. 

__

You ain't seen nothin' yet. thought Nita.

"Miss Callahan!" His voice was sharper, "If you would kindly hold—"

"But, I_ can't _wait. I simply can not get enough of him. Do you not see?"

Kit had been sitting in complete shock, eyes wide as he took in Nita's words. 

"No, I do not see. One more word, and I will—"

"Okay, okay, no more words." said Nita, right before she leaned over the desk and kissed Kit full on the lips.


	2. Conversations

Note: I thought it would be cute to have them have a conversation (you'll found out who "they" are in a minute) in French, because they have that class together (it will come back up, I think), so when they are speaking in French, English translations /are in back slashes like this/.

— — —

This day just got worse and worse. She'd been sent out of math (not that she was surprised) and lectured for twenty minutes by the dean of students. Since it was the first time she'd been in trouble in her high school career, she'd only gotten a warning. She'd gotten to Chemistry late because of the lecture, and been informed she had a quiz tomorrow. What type of class gave quizzes the first week of school? 

On top of this, she had no one to eat lunch with. There were two lunch periods, and, as luck would have it, Kit had the opposite one as her. She also needed to talk to Kit quite desperately. She hadn't talked to him since she'd pulled away from his extremely stunned face and been sent out of class. 

Nita grabbed a sandwich and a drink from the lunch line and plopped herself and her stuff down at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria.

Gossip sure traveled fast. Nita's ears were met with muttered information as people passed her table.

"Did you hear what she did in Shurt's class today?"

And... 

"That's the chick that was kicked out of math for making out with the guy who sat behind her."

Strange how the story gets exaggerated.

__

Well, thought Nita dryly as she took a bite of sandwich and began studying (joy of all joys) chemistry, _you wanted to give them something to talk about._

Five minutes later, she was interrupted in her work when a voice asked in a nasal, New York City way, "So did you really get up and sit on the guy in the desk behind you's lap and start fondling him in the middle of class?"

Nita glanced up to see a muscular, dirty-blond standing over her. He was in her French II class, and possibly her English class as well. She buried herself deeper into her chemistry book, intent on ignoring him.

"Why are you intent on ignoring me?" he asked.

Nita started. Had he just... No. It was just a lucky guess. Wasn't it?

"Can I help you?" Nita asked sarcastically.

"Is this seat taken? You're in my French class aren't you?"

"Oui. Maintenant, allez-vous-en, tu m'ennie." Nita snapped back.

/Yes. Now, go away. You are bothering me./

"Est-ce je n'asseye pas?" replied this blond stranger.

/Can I not sit down?/

"Aller sur! Asseyez-vous! C'est un libre pays, n'est pas?" Nita was not in a good mood.

/Go on! Sit! It's a free country, is it not?/

He slid into the seat across from her. "Je suis heureux faire wotre connaissance."

/I am very glad to meet you./

__

What was this guy playing at? Nita wondered. _What did he want? _Surely he did expect her to believe he simply wanted to talk to her and had to ulterior motive. "Sans blague." she said sarcastically, them finished briskly, "Je suis occupé. Ne me dérangez pas."

/No kidding - - I am busy. Do not bother me./

"Qu'est-ce qui as passe?" he asked.

/What is the matter?/

Nita was exasperated. Surely he didn't think she'd believe he was really interested in the answer. "Vous." she snapped.

/You./

Nita couldn't decipher the look on his face. When he didn't reply, she asked, "Je parle plus lentment? Tu ne comprends pas?"

/Do I need to speak more slowly? Do you not understand?/

"Non, je comprends." he replied. What that amusement in his voice?

/No, I understand./

"Que voulez-vous?" she exclaimed.

/What do you want?/

"Une date. Qu'est ce vous pensez? Êtes vous libre vendredi soir?"

/A date. What do you think? Are you free Friday night?/

"Je pense vous êtes un perdeur." Nita replied, not quite grasping what he had just asked.

/I think you are a loser./

"Moi?" There was definitely amusement in his voice this time, and it made Nita mad. 

/Me?/

"Oui. Allez-vous á Hell."

/Yes. Go to Hell./

"Seul si vous venez avec moi."

/Only if you come with me./

Nita was shocked back into English by what he just said, and because it clicked what he asked her just a few minutes prior. She was, however, determined not to let her guard down and to stay every bit as sarcastic as she had been. "Has that line _ever _worked for you?"

He laughed. He had a great laugh, full of life. "I'd never tried it before."

"That has to be one of the _lamest_ pick up lines I've heard in awhile."

"Have you been under a rock?" he asked, "I have a lot more. For example.... 'Hey, Nita, wanna play Santa Claus? You sit on my lap and I'll tell you what I want.' That one got me smacked once."

Nita laughed for the first time. 

"So, you _do _know how to laugh." he said.

"Wait—" Nita, not in the mood to be teased by a near-complete stranger. How do you know my name?"

"Well, you _are _in my French and English classes." said this still nameless stranger, his beautiful hazel eyes dancing.

__

Beautiful hazel eyes? Nita get a hold of yourself! she scolded herself.

"I don't know your name." Nita pointed out, not bothering to add what she was thinking, _I wonder if anyone else in those classes knows my name?_

He gasped with a look of mock horror. "You don't know who I am?" He was unable to keep up the look as he laughed again. "I'm Louis." He extended a hand. Nita shook it. 

"So," asked Louis, "How about Friday night?"


	3. Explantions

I was going to say this last time, but, alas, forgot. In response to the question if I thought Nita would really have done that (kissed Kit in math) my answer is, while she might not have normally, and it might be a bit OOC, I do think that people get to a point of frustration where they act completely out of character in normal life. For example, teacher's pet lashes out in frustration and chews out a teacher. *tries to hide the guilty look creeping up on her face* I can't deny that I've thought more than once about kissing a guy friend when others are harassing me and him (about a romance going on between me and my guy friend), just to see the looks on everyone's faces. (It was interesting enough when we tried out together for a play, and I had to flirt— I mean, really thickly **_flirt_**- with him, and we then kept say the lines back in forth in life. We got a lot of looks— it was great. {"Ah, my dear, I must explain it to you one day, my dear— the close connection between eroticism and religion."} ) This actually is where the inspiration for the first chapter came from.

Keep racking up those reviews. I want 7 more before I post again!

— — — — —

"What in the _hell _were you thinking?" demanded Kit.

It was after school. Kit had just appeared in the living room of Nita's house, empty except for the two of them. 

Nita smiled. She smiled! Kit was aghast. What on earth was going on with Nita today? First, she smarted off to a teacher, then she had kissed him. Him, Kit, her best friend. What _had _she been thinking?

"I was sick of the nescient comments." she said, in an almost offhand voice. They both sat down.

"Don't choke on that word there." Kit snapped back. He was used to Nita's large vocabulary, and usually figured out what the words mean, but he was also sick waiting for an explanation of this morning.

"Nescient? It mean without a basis of knowledge, or ignorant." Nita spoke as if he'd just asked what "tree" meant.

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but it still doesn't answer the question." Kit replied.

Nita sighed. "Well, if you'd let me _finish_..." She switched back to the offhand voice. "If they were going to talk, I wanted them to at least have a reason. They're going to talk anyway."

"Well, you sure gave them a reason. Have you heard the extent of how far this story's traveled and changed?" Kit was getting exasperated by her "It doesn't really matter." attitude. And what the heck was that smile that kept creeping on her face about?

"According to the gossip chain of Hempstead High School, I've done everything short of have sex with you in the math class." Her face was dead serious... until that damn smile creeped back on. Somehow, however, Kit didn't think the smile was because of the rumors.

Kit shook his head in frustration. He burst out, "What the hell is up with that damn smile?"

"Nothing..." said Nita a voice that betrayed her lie.

"Reeeeaaally." Kit drawled. "Why do I not believe that for a second? Come, Neets, we've been friends for what, two, three, years? How dense do you think I am?"

"Fine. If you _must _know, and obviously you must, I... had an interesting conversation at lunch."

"And the interesting conversation left this goofy grin on your face... why?" 

"I... kinda sorta..." started Nita.

__

What could have happened that would have caused Nita to have this much trouble spitting it out? Kit wondered.

"...got a date for Friday." she finished with a little difficulty.

***

Nita was worried about telling Kit about Louis. She wasn't exactly sure why... It wasn't like _he'd _ever shown romantic interest in her. Perhaps it was because of the way he'd reacted to Ronan. 

That brought back a rush of memories. That summer had been... interesting. She'd, despite her attitude at the beginning, had a lot of fun in Ireland, until the Reenactment. She hadn't talked to Ronan at all since she'd left Ireland over a year ago. However, he was her first— and only— kiss and romance what so ever. 

Until perhaps now. And her and Louis had gotten off to a unique start. A part of her mind still wondered if what his hidden agenda was... that part of her mind was having trouble believing that someone— a guy— actually struck up a conversation with _her _and wanted a date with _her_. 

"Do I even what to know what graceful phrases came out of your mouth geared at your new conquest?" asked Kit. Nita really had no cause for worry— he was happy someone actually had something nice to say to her at school. He knew how people treated her. This, however, was not going to stop him from teasing the heck out of her.

"Conquest?" asked Nita, raising her eyebrows as she winced at the thought of some of the things she'd said. _He knows me too well. _she thought.

Kit shrugged.

"His name's Louis." she informed him.

"That wasn't the question." Kit accused. "What _did _you say to this _Louis_?"

"He started it." she grumbled.

Kit looked at her with a slightly amused and mocking look, said in a slightly amused and mocking voice. "I believe you." 

"He did!" Nita insisted. "He came up and asked..." Nit blushed here, "If I really got up in the middle of class, sat on your lap and started fondling you."

"And what did you say...?" prompted Kit. He didn't look shocked— he'd obviously heard the same rumors as Nita.

"Nothing. I tried to ignore him, but then he asked if he could sit down and if I was in his French II class."

"And...?"

"I told him 'Oui. Maintenant, allez-vous-en, tu m'ennie'." 

"Which means?" Kit might be fluent in Spanish, but he didn't know any French.

"'Yes. Now, go away, you are bothering me.'" Nita translated.

"This probably _was _an interesting conversation." said Kit, settling deeper into his armchair. "Continue."

"Well... we then had a long conversation in French after he sat down, including him telling me he was glad to meet me and asking me on a date, me calling him a loser, and ended with me telling him to go to hell, and him telling me only if I came with him. Then he was bad pick-up line-ing me, in English."

"Wait— he asked you on a date, and you told him to go to hell... and you are still going out with him Friday?"

"Yup."

"This guy must have been pretty intent to get through all of your bull crap to ask you for a date. I assuming that you didn't smack him— while I would put it past you—" This earned Kit a pillow to the head. 

"My point exactly." continued Kit, unswayed, "What I was going to say was, I was assuming you didn't smack him since you do have the date, and therefore you must like him a little at least."

"Maybe." said Nita. 

"Just _maybe_." repeated Kit. Then with a sly grin, and bracing himself from another pillow attack, "My money's that before the week is over, you'll get kicked out of French for making out with _him_." Kit's preparations weren't in vain. He ducked.

"Kit... I'm not sure if I said it yet, but... sorry about that. I was incredibly frustrated and having a bad day, and while I know I shouldn't have... The looks on everyone's faces were absolutely priceless. Including yours."

"Oh, well." said Kit. "You had a point that they would talk anyway. Besides, it's mainly you they are gossiping about, and there's fringe benefit of people no longer speculating about my sexual preference."

Nita started. That was a new one to her. "Your sexual preference?" she asked.

"Yeah. For some reason, the people who didn't think we were screwing, think that I'm gay, which is, of course, most assuredly not true." 

"See! I always do they right thing." Nita insisted with a straight face— at first. After Kit cracked up, she couldn't help but join in.

"So this Louis..." began Kit, switching topics, "Is he cuter than me?"

Nita laughed again. "That doesn't take much."

Now it was her turn to duck the pillow that suddenly found itself flying towards her head.


	4. Lunch

Glad you guys enjoyed the French. :) I'm in French I, and it's fun. I had to look up a few words, but not as many as I thought I would have when I first got the idea... I couldn't find Hell, but I figured it was the name of a place, so it may be the same. Satan is spelled the same in French and in English, though it's pronounced different. (My French teacher looked it up for me. It's pronounced say-TAH). For some reason, the word "beer" is in my French book at school... but Satan wasn't. Go figure.

— — — — —

"I'm thinking we catch a movie, then grab a bite to eat, whadda ya think?" asked Louis at lunch the next day.

"Sounds fine." Nita said, a smile tugging at her lips. It was so nice not to eat by herself. She was bursting with joy inside— this was too good to be true. Which was part of the reason she simply had a smile tugging at her lips, rather then the goofy grin she felt like wearing. She still had the sneaking suspicion of something amiss— Louis seemed _too good _to be true. Was he really interested in _her_? For the right reasons?

He had to be a interested, a little, at least. What had Kit said? That he "must have been pretty intent to get through all of your bull crap".

Nita couldn't denied that _that_ was true. But still... he'd only asked her out after the incident in math... what if he was not interested in her for a companionship or romance, but only for physical reasons? What if....

"Earth to Nita. Earth to Nita. The Louis '85 paging Nita Callahan."

"W... what?" Nita was startled out of her thoughts. She still wasn't used to someone else being around, and not being able to have the long periods of time to think, with absolutely no one to bother interrupting her thoughts.

"I was asking," started Louis, "where you lived. The movie theater's only about 7 blocks from my house, but I need to know where you live, so I we can go, and figure out the

shortest way to walk, since I don't get my license for two more months."

"I live on East Clinton avenue. Number 243."

"Um..." started Louis, "Where's that in relation to Garcia? I've only lived in Hempstead little over a month, and I'm not exactly familiar with it all. Is... You look like you made a shocking discovery. By the look on your face, you look like you could get up and yell, 'Eureka!' any minute."

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Garcia is two blocks north of Clinton." Nita changed the subject quickly; she had no desire to share what just struck her. 

__

Louis just moved here. That's reason he doesn't ridicule me relentlessly or avoid me like I have the plague. Pure "newbie" ignorance— I wonder how long this hanging around me will last.

"... walk you home from school? So I can find your house tomorrow night?" Louis voice interrupted her thoughts once more.

"What?" Nita asked before the words assembled in her mind. She remembered Kit was tutoring after school again. "Oh, sure. Where do you want to meet after school?"

Louis laughed and looked at her, amused.

"What?" she exclaimed. Boy, didn't she have a wide vocabulary today? 

"We have English together, last hour. Absent minded today, are we?"

"Sorry I think of something other than you occasionally." Nita snapped, and winced when she heard her words. She was getting much too emotional lately— she needed to keep a lid on it. Being to emotional in a dire situation in wizardry was disastrous— she'd seen that with her mother. If she couldn't keep calm in normal situations in everyday life, how could she expect to when under enormous stress?

"Absent-minded and overly sensitive, what a combination!" he responded, not even swayed by her outburst. "Are you on the rag?"

Nita was flustered. Why did everyone always assume that when she didn't keep up her "perfect little girl" image? "No." Nita managed, flustered.

"You mean you're like this all the time?"

Nita resisted the urge to reach out and smack him. He was worse than Kit! She attempted to calm herself and replied, "Not usually. How 'bout you? Are you this.. prolixive all the time?"

"Prolixive?" asked Louis, his face still radiating amusement, "Is that even a word? Can prolix be 'ive'-ed?"

Nita dropped her anger and laughed. "As much of a word as '"ive"-ed' is."

Louis joined in her laughter. "That was kind of the point, and it got you back in a somewhat decent mood." Nita glared. "Maybe. The answer's yes, by the way."

"To what?" Nita asked.

"Yes, I am usually am this 'prolixive'. I'm always digging all kinds of graves for myself. I have an opinion; I express it. I want to say something—anything— I will. I won't beat around the bush, I'll tell you straightforward. I don't lie," Louis paused, then added as an afterthought, "to most people, because most people are too important to deceive. I'm honest to the point of being brutal, though not cruel."

Nita raised her eyebrow. Louis clarified, "If you sing, and asked me how you did, and it was simply terrible, I'd not tell you that it was good, but I wouldn't tell you sounded like a chorus of a dying cat and tortured crow."

Nita smiled. It was a good quality to have. She was a fan of honesty, too, not that wizardry allowed much otherwise. Lying in a spell is basically sealing your own doom, though certain amounts of discretion were required to keep wizardry under wraps from the world.

"What're you thinking?" asked Louis.

"That I agree with what you just said and that I'm glad it's a trait you have."

"Me, too." Louis said, laughing.

Nita's thoughts drifted yet again as Louis talked.

__

This is nice. Nita thought again, _To spend time with Louis. He's carefree, and doesn't expect anything from me. He has no preconceived opinion of who I am, other than what gossip he's heard. But is that a good this or a bad thing? _Nita mused, thinking of the most recent gossip about her,_ I wonder if...._

"Nita!" Louis voice broke in for the fourth time in this short conversation.

__

I really need to work on the whole conversation thing, she scolded herself, _I've been out of the loop for awhile._

"You really need to work on this 'conversation thing." Louis said. "You got the gazed look again. Now what were you thinking?"

_He repeated my words again! Was he... Did he..._

When Nita didn't answer, Louis said pointedly, "Didn't you just agree that straightforward revelations is the best policy?"

Nita smiled sheepishly, "I was thinking that it was nice you talk to someone without any expectations of you I am or should be."

"I'm touched!" Nita could tell if Louis was joking or serious, though she suspected maybe a bit of each.

The bell signifying the end of lunch rang, and Louis and Nita stood up and pushed their chairs in.

"See you last hour." Louis said, flashing a smile.

__

He has a killer smile. Nita admitted to herself as she agreed, and bid him goodbye.


	5. Games

This chapter is rather light and fun for the most part. The popcorn part was inspired by a guy named Anthony in my English class... except it was Skittles he was using. One when down my friend's shirt and he offered to do what the guy in this story does.. you'll find out. Hope you like... and I'm sure you'll like the end. ;D

"I think my parents really like you." Nita told Louis as she walked into the theater and slid into a seat next to him.

"Your mom seemed to, but your dad looked as if he were about to chase me off with that knife he was holding."

Nita's mom had been happy, gushy, and full of smiles and kind phrases, as mothers always are on early dates. Her father had been cutting up chicken for dinner when Louis came to the door, and was holding the knife. Nita had made him put it down before he greeted her date.

They had about five or ten minutes before the movie was supposed to start. Nita took a sip of her soda and placed it in the cup holder.

"They could at _least _wait for the previews." drawled Louis sarcastically, as he gestured to a couple two row in front and a few seats to the left of them. The two were quite occupied with each other at the moment.

"I know. It's sad." As the lights dimmed and the screen started up, Nita added, "If they'd just waited a few more minutes...."

***

"This is _horrible_." Nita announced in a whisper forty-seven minutes into the movie.

"You're right." agreed Louis, "And that lead chick can't act to save her life."

"I know." responded Nita.

"You know... There _are _other ways of amusing ourselves." Louis nodded towards the couple in front of them.

Nita felt her eyes grow wide. Was he suggesting....

"That's _not _what I meant." insisted Louis, laughing at the look on her face. This earned him weird looks from the few people scattered in the theater, as the girl on the screen was crying (and doing a rather poor job of it). Louis stopped laughing and resumed his whisper. "I meant this." He then grabbed a few pieces of popcorn and chucked them into the direction of the couple.

Not surprisingly, the couple didn't notice. 

"Your turn." Louis informed her.

Nita started to protest, but Louis insisted, so she finally gave in and threw a handful of popcorn. The couple still didn't notice.

They were both having fun now, and several of few people in the theater were watching them, rather than the movie that they doubtlessly thought was terrible as well.

Louis and Nita both threw a some more pieces. A few found their way into the extremely low neckline of the girl's shirt. She made a small exclamation, and pulled back from her consort for the first time in almost an hour. He went after the popcorn, retrieved it and threw it on the ground, and they resumed their make-out session.

"I really didn't need to see that." Nita asserted.

"Know what you mean."

"Why don't we stop before it happens again?" Nita suggested.

"Okay.... Let's try those people." There was another group sitting in front of them, who also looked bored of their minds. Before Nita could object, Louis had thrown a handful of popcorn at them as well.

"Louis!" she exclaimed in a whisper. He stifled a laugh. Moments later, popcorn came flying back at them.

"Well..." started Nita, and finished by grabbing popcorn and returning that favor.

***

Nita was still laughing when the waitress put down a ham and pineapple pizza on the table of the booth they were sitting in. 

"I've not had that much fun in a long time." admitted Nita. "I've never been kicked out of a movie theater before."

"_Really_?" asked Louis, as if this was something odd. "Well... they actually just asked us to leave. Security didn't come and drag us out, so technically we didn't get kicked out. Go on and try it. It's great." he added when he saw Nita hesitant look at the pizza.

"If you insist." she said, taking a experimental bite. She'd never had pineapple on pizza before, but Louis had insisted that she shouldn't "knock it before she tried it because it was absolutely the best kind of pizza ever created" and she agreed to ordering one. This really was a night of new experiences.

"Yum!" she exclaimed, and took another bite.

"Told you so. Louis Depore is _always_ right." said Louis, laughing at her reaction. "You know, you _really_ need to get out more."

Nita knew that it was probably true. She rarely went out, to the movies or the mall or to eat, except with her parents. She didn't have any friends other than Kit, and they never went "out". If they ever did go anywhere just for fun, it was to the moon or a different universe, or something. The last thing she could remember doing that might be considered getting "out" was going bowling... but she doubted that that counted because the people she was bowling against lived several light-years away. It had at first been awkward to bowl with a ball designed for a person with 7 fingers, Nita and Kit had gotten used to it, and had given the opposing team a run for their money. They'd lost, but not terribly.

"Admit it. When was the last time you've been on a date?" Louis asked.

Nita blushed. "Summer before last. If you can count that." Nita could almost see his jaw visibly drop to the ground like in those old cartoons.

"_You_?" Louis was shocked. "I figured a girl like you probably had to beat suitors away with a stick."

"A girl like me?" Nita accused, her temper flaring. She remembered her thought from earlier: He'd only asked her out after the rumors about her kissing Kit in math. Perhaps she had discovered his motive: Male hormones. "What exactly is _that _supposed to mean?"


	6. Responses

When Nita saw the hurt look in Louis's eyes, she began to regret her accusation. She had a complete guilt complex when he stated, 

"Most attractive girls have dates lined up for miles."

"Oh, crap." Nita moaned, trying to suppress the blush leaving a crimson pathway on her face. He was complimenting her, and all she could do was accuse him of thinking she was a slut. _Great going, Nita. _she scolded herself, and turned back to Louis. 

"I'm sorry. I've been out of this for awhile. I guess I can't even recognize a compliment when it's staring me in the face."

Louis had a question look on his face. "Why _don't _you have dates lined up for miles?" 

"You _are _always blunt." Nita commented, remembering their conversation from the day before. Louis shrugged in an I-told-you-so way, and his eye bore her to tell.

"You've only gone to Hempstead High for five days. Apparently, this isn't long enough to get all the past gossip about me, in light of... recent events. I was always the 'smart kid', the bookworm, class nerd, take your pick of names— I was the one no one really liked. Until I was thirteen, I used to get beat up on a regular basis. I was an easy target, though I've been through hours of jujitsu, because I never saw the point in fighting back. It was usually a troupe of them against me, and the only affect of fighting back were harder punches next time. They don't bother me anymore." Nita added, catching Louis's look. Silently, Nita thought, _Physically anyway._

"What happened? Why not?" Louis wanted to know.

Nita didn't want to— and really couldn't— tell him. "They stopped in high school. I guess they just kinda lost interest." _That's part of the truth, anyway. _

They _hadn't _bothered her in high school, and they _had_ lost interest, but only because Nita had used a shield wizardry to protect herself, and had scared the whole group off. However, that couldn't really be told to Louis. 

Nita continued, "Even in high school, I wasn't popular, accepted. I am still talked about nearly constantly, and made fun of more often. But, at least now there's Kit—"

"Who?" asked Louis instantly, and, thought Nita, a bit worriedly.

"Kit. The one... The one I kissed in math." Nita blushed a deep crimson. "My best friend. I met him in my 8th grade year, and we've been really close since."

"You're only friends?" Louis interrogated.

"_Yes._" Nita was tired of that question.

"Then why... In your math class... Why you kiss him?" Louis demanded.

If Nita turned any redder, she could have been weighted and sold in the produce aisle with the tomatoes. "Oh, _that. _Yeah, see, I was sick of people talking for no reason..." Nita preceded to tell him the whole thing, the teasing about Kit and Nita dating and sleeping together— Nita blushed when she said this, and assured him that neither had ever happened.

Nita marveled at how easy Louis was to talk, and talk honestly, to.

"Nothing doing on between you?" Louis felt the need to reassure.

"Nothing. Ever." Nita confirmed.

Louis sighed in relief, and polished off the last piece of pineapple and ham pizza.

"Oh, la la! Ç'est fantasqiue, ça!" Louis exclaimed, quoted their easily excited French teacher.

"Qui! Qui! Ç'est chouette ca!" Nita agreed laughing.

/Ç'est ca-that is, fantasquie-fantastic, chouette-awesome/

"I suppose we should go. We told your parents I'd have you home by 10:30." Louis stated.

"I suppose, if we must. What time is it, anyway?" Nita inquired, as she and Louis rose and paid.

"10:05." Louis laughed at the disbelief on Nita's face as they walked out the door, and headed in the direction of Nita's house. "Time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

"It does." Nita agreed.

"I that that to mean you had a good time?"

Nita nodded. "I had a fabulous time. You were right. I _do _need to get out more. I've been... stressed lately, and haven't done much purely for fun."

"What was the matter? Anything you want to talk about?" Louis's voice was caring. 

Nita started to shake her head, but stopped. In honesty, she was touched he had the heart and insight to ask. Of course, she couldn't tell him _everything_, since part of it involved wizardry, but part she could. "School. People in general. And.... and my mother. She... she has brain cancer." 

"I'm so sorry." 

Nita nodded, with a sad, but thankful, smile. "A year ago, she was diagnosed, and, after surgery, when into remission. She had a relapse in the spring. I was terrified. She's in remission again now, thankfully." Nita paused, her eyes tearing before she added softly, "But they don't think it will last."

They had reached Nita's house. Louis stopped in her driveway and brushed a tear off of Nita's cheek. "Your parents are going to hate me if you leave our date crying." he joked.

Nita laughed through her tears, and said, "Thank you. For taking me out— I really did have a good time— and for listening." 

"Anytime." Louis said, giving her a quick hug. He paused, still close to her, and for a moment, Nita thought he was going to kiss her. But then, a shadow passed over Louis's face, and he pulled back.

"See you at school Monday?" Louis asked.

"Yes. Bye."

"Bye." Louis squeezed her hand, and turned to walk away. 

***

Nita lay in bed, smiling, think of Louis. 

__

He really is a lot of fun to be around . Nita thought.

It was a fun walk home after school the day before. They'd talked about school, about their lives, their plans for Friday. She'd pointed the direction of his house out, and he apparently found his way okay. They ate lunch together again on Friday, and he'd picked her up at 7:00. The movie was awful, but she still had fun. She _never_ would have thrown popcorn at strangers, or gotten in a popcorn fight with strangers, before tonight. 

And Louis was right. Pineapple and ham pizza was the best pizza ever created, though she wouldn't have given it a second thought either, before tonight. Louis had the ability to get her to loosen up a bit. He was also extremely easy to talk to, as well as compassionate.

Nita thought of a joke she'd heard on the radio once. 

"How many of the world's honest, hardworking, caring, intelligent men does it take to wash the dishes?" and the answer: "Both of them." (A/N: Sorry guys!)

Nita decided Louis had to be once of those two men. She was over the idea that he was just interested in her for sex, though she still add an sneaking suspicion that he had some type of agenda or ulterior motive.

Suddenly, she sat up, remembering the two times he'd said what her exact thoughts were. Had he overheard them? _Was he a wizard? _1

Nita jumped up and grabbed her manual. She flipped to the directory.

Nita wondered briefly if she knew his last name, if she'd ever heard it. Then she he'd said it at the pizza place.

She looked up "D" She scanned past a list of Davis's, Dailey's, Daniel's, Deaton's, and Dennis's. She got to Depew. Then Depoister. The next name was Derixson. There was no Depore between them.

Louis wasn't a wizard. This was a relief, in a way. Nita put away her manual and lay back. 

Her thought drifted to Louis yet again. Nita thought about the seconds after he'd hugged her. What was that look on his face about? She was nearly positive he was going to kiss her, then suddenly, he changed his mind for some reason. What could the reason be? Had he not had as good of a time as he had let on? Did he really not like her? At least "like that"? She'd had a great couple of days, she and Louis had become pretty good friends, as good as friends you could become in a couple of days. Perhaps he had changed his mind and was just interested in friendship?

Nita sighed and pulled a sheet over her head, attempting to push this line of thinking out of her head , in hope of getting some sleep. Despite her trying, it was still quite some time before Nita finally drifted out of consciousness.

— — —

1 The italics on "Is he a wizard?" are not necessarily direct thoughts, however, the whole sentance is stressed.


	7. Sweetness

A/N: The phone number I use for Nita is actually the area code+ the last four digits listed in book one, I just don't like the use of "555" as a prefix, so I changed it. Over zealous fans: DON'T CALL. :D

-- -- -- -- --

Nita continued to eat lunch daily with Louis. She felt bad for not spend as much time with Kit, for while she still saw him often in the evenings, she walked home with Louis most of the time, though she still walked with Kit occasionally. Louis and Kit still hadn't met— Nita would have liked to keep it that way, for she was very nervous about it, but knew they eventually would meet. Nita had, however, pointed Louis out to Kit, and vice versa.

This evening, the following Thursday, Nita and Louis had gone to a small park, only a couple of blocks wide, that was about a ten-minute walk from their house. It had a small lake, and an assortment of trees, and a handful of picnic tables and benches. 

All picnickers had long since left, and the sky darkened, the last family dragged itself away from the beautiful weather and back to their homes. 

After walking around for a bit, Nita and Louis sat down a bench next to the lake, and walked the sunset. "The colors are so beautiful." Nita remarked.

"Not as beautiful as you." Louis responded.

Nita blushed, though that goofy grin had returned to her face. After a few minutes, Louis asked suddenly,

"Are you yet convinced that I don't think you are some type of demimondaineor something?" Nita unknowing look betrayed a slip of her large vocabulary. Louis simplified with, "Whore or slut."

Nita blushed even more furiously, now in shame, and stammered, "I.... I never..."

"Yes, you did." Louis cut her off. "Judging by some of your statements and reactions to my statements, I'm positive you were skeptical of me."

Nita sighed, and resorted to honesty. "Yes, fine. At first. But not anymore, promise."

Louis nodded. "Good. Then I can do this." Louis promptly leaned over and kissed her. "Hope you don't mind. I wanted to last time but I was afraid you might get the wrong idea if you still were suspicious of me. Do you mind?" Nita answered by kissing him in return.

***

Kissing Louis was nothing like kissing Ronan. There was no vivid colors, no mindtouch, no feeling his emotions. The last bit was fine with Nita— she had enough of her own.

There was a much bigger rush of emotions other than nerves in kissing Louis, as opposed to kissing Ronan. Pleasant heat coursed her body; electricity fizzed where his hands lay on her arms, where his leg pressed next to hers on the bench.

When they separated, Nita said softly, "I sorry for having suspected you."

"It's okay. I guess I can see how you might of thought that, maybe, with what you tell me about school. However, I assure I hold to the advice to 'Never fall in love with a women who sales herself.' for ' It never turns out good.'" 

Nita's questioning look, again, betrayed that she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"You've never seen Moulin Rouge?" exclaimed Louis. Nita hook her head. "It's great. It has some fabulous songs. I'd love to do a Moulin Rouge spread for..." he trailed off and then said, "You have to see it. Wanna come over Friday after school and watch it with me?"

"Yes, I'd like to... but I can't."

"How about Saturday?" 

"Sorry." said Nita shaking her head, hoping he would ask for the reason, because she couldn't tell him. 

Nita and Kit had another _fun_ session of arguing with trees over territories. They'd done several of these, and had eventual success, and for that reason, unfortunately, the Powers That Be chose to assign them to more. Nita was beginning to wonder if perhaps she and Kit should fail purposely, though she'd never seriously consider that idea. Arguing with trees always took _ages_. Her and Kit planned to start Friday, and work all day Saturday, and possibly Sunday if they had to. Hopefully, that'd be enough. If not, they'd spend a lot of time during the week, and Nita would have to sacrifice her time with Louis. If they were lucky, it wouldn't come to that. 

"Why?" Louis asked innocently. Darn him for caring.

"Oh, we were going to go down to my aunt's." Nita tried not to wince as she lied to a person who had, to her knowledge, always been completely honest with her. Maybe she could swing by Annie's and make it at least a half-truth.

"Oh." he sounded disappointed. "Some day next week? Besides Tuesday. I have some stuff I gotta do Tuesday."

Nita thought quickly. "Wednesday?" It _should _be safe.

Louis smiled, "I can't wait." 

"Me, either." Louis slid his arm around Nita, and she leaned against his chest. They sat in comfortable silence, looking out on the little lake. 

***

"No offense, Liused, but why are trees so stubborn?" demanded Nita Friday night, leaning against Liused's trunk.

"Probably for the same reasons humans are, child." Liused said, a smile in her slow Speech.

In spite of her mood Nita laughed. "You have a point there."

"Why have you a sudden grudge against trees?" asked Liused.

Nita began to relay her and Kit's progress, or lack thereof, from today.

There were seven trees, all bickering over how one's roots interfered with their own, or how one tree was taking to many of another's nutrients from the soil. A smaller tree was mad that the others were growing branches overhead and blocking its sun. On and on the lists of complaints went. None of the trees wished to compromise. That all believed Kit and Nita were there to help them, and only them, and once they learned otherwise, wanted nothing to do with the pair of young wizards. 

__

At this rate, thought Nita, _I may have to cancel Wednesday afternoon with Louis after all._

***

The next day, while Nita was itching to plug up a chainsaw, Louis was ***

*********

He knew Nita wouldn't be home, but planned to leave a message on her answering machine. He pulled out the piece of paper she'd given him a few days ago and dialed 516-6186. 

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Hello?" asked a female voice. Louis was taken aback for a few seconds, but asked, 

"Uh.... This is Louis. May I speak with Nita?"

"I'm sorry, Louis, but she's out with Kit. Can I take a message?"

"Um, yeah. Just tell her I called." 

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." He hung up, thoughts racing.

__

She's out with Kit? Who was on the phone? Nita's out with Kit_? I thought her family went down to visit her aunt. Maybe her plans changed. She's _out_ with Kit? I thought they were just friends. What's _Nita_ doing out with Kit? Are they really just friends? _Why_ is she out with Kit?_ _Did she lie to me?_

— — —

Five reviews before update!


	8. Trees

How many more time do you think I could have fit the phrase "out with Kit" in that last bit? He he he. Glad I left you guys on that uplifting note. Wonder what happens? Read on and REVIEW if you want more. 

— — — — —

"But _why _ won't you part your branches above Seatyn?" Dusk was creeping up, and Nita was thoroughly exasperated.

"Why should I? What has Seatyn ever done to help me, besides take all of _my _nutrients?" Yunna, whom which Nita was currently arguing with replied angrily in Speech.

"But don't you understand?!" Nita burst out. "Seatyn won't take as many nutrients if you part your branches!"

"Well...." mused Yunna, "Seatyn won't take my nutrients?"

"I'm not giving up all my nutrients!" interrupted Seatyn.

Nita threw up her hands and stormed over to Kit, who was in a heated discussion with an ash tree named Frax.

Kit sighed and turned to Nita. "Any luck?" she asked him.

"Does it look like it?" Kit asked sourly. Nita knew better than to take it personally.

"Me either. I finally get Yunna to at least _consider_ parting her branches over Seatyn, but she wants Seatyn to leave all the nutrients for her, and Seatyn doesn't want too."

"Well," started Kit, "Frax here thinks Gwed messed up his leaf pattern, but Gwen says she never did. Frax got mad, and grabbed Gwen's roots and won't let go until she stops dropping her leaves on his leaf pattern. However, not only does Gwen insist that she hasn't messed up the pattern, she's dropping leaves faster because Frax is cutting off some of her water supply."

"At least we got Heneal and Juden's problem solved." They had been arguing over territories, and each stated the other was crowding them. Nita and Kit finally managed to get them to agree at about 5:00 P.M. That was two and a half hours ago. 

"Look, it's getting dark. We're both exhausted. Let's go home. We'll come back tomorrow, and keep at these fellows."

"We haven't even _started _hackling Infrew." Infrew was another that was blocking Seatyn's sunlight, though he complained that Seatyn took more than her share of water.

"Let's deal with Yunna first." Kit sighed again. "Come on. let's go home."

***

A few seconds and a loud _pop! _later, Nita walked into her living room and collapsed into an armchair. Her mother and father were sitting on the couch with each other, watching a movie.

"Are you hungry, honey? I kept you a plate in the microwave. There's chicken, rice, and green beans."

"Thanks," said Nita, "I'm exhausted and famished. I didn't eat much lunch." Nita dragged herself out of the chair and headed towards the kitchen. She was almost there when her mother called out, "Oh, honey, I forgot. Louis called earlier."

Nita stopped dead and her tracks, blood draining from her face. Why had he called? She asked, "What did you tell him?"

Nita's mother looked surprised at the tone in Nita's voice, "Why, just that you were here because you were out with Kit—"

"Oh, no." moaned Nita.

"What's wrong, dear?" Nita mother sounded concerned.

"I told Louis we were going down to my aunt's this weekend, and that's why I couldn't do anything with him."

"It's never a good idea to lie." her mother reproached.

"Well, what could I have told him, Mom?" Nita demanded, not as angry as she was upset at herself, "That I'm really one the wizards—who actually do exist— who is working frantically to slow down the universe's eventual death, and must spend my weekend arguing with trees over their territorial rights?"

"She has a point there." Nita's father spoke up for the first time.

"I know, but..." Nita's mother trailed off.

"Oh, what I'm I going to _do_?" asked Nita. "He's going to want to know why I lied to him.... I don't want to lie more but I can't exactly tell him the truth... I _could _tell him our plans changed and we didn't end up going there because something came up for my aunt... But how do I explain going with Kit, rather than calling him? Oh, forget it! I'll think of this later. I'm hungry, and I'm eating now. Let me go drown my problems in food."

"I'm sorry." Nita's mother apologized, as Nita made her way into the kitchen. "I didn't know. You have to tell me these things."

***

Nita devoured her late dinner, thoughts running rampant through her head. 

__

Oh, what_ do I tell him? He's sure to ask. What if he thinks I'm cheating on him with _Kit? _How do I explain this?_

Nita knew she couldn't tell him the truth just yet. What could she say? Hmm... Perhaps... perhaps she _could _tell him the bit about her aunt having something come up, and their plans changed. But what if he asked why she didn't call him and tell him, and why she was with Kit? Maybe.... maybe she could tell him that Kit had a problem, a personal problem she wouldn't share with Louis, and called. She could say Kit asked her to come with him, and he needed help, so we went with him. Since she already canceled plans with Louis (or rather, didn't schedule any to begin with), then she didn't worry about Louis.

It was a weak story, but better then none at all. And there _was_ a little truth to it. Kit did have a problem— the trees. It just happened to be her problem, too. 

***

For the first time in over a week, it was silent during lunch. Nita was even more exhausted— Sunday had gone worse than Saturday. After school, it was back to the trees. She was dreading blowing Louis off after school.

Louis, on the other hand, was full of energy. Angry, nervous energy. He planned on confronting Nita. He had spent all weekend with his thoughts and emotions like a ball on a ping pong table. Half the time, he was convinced Nita had a good, worthwhile explanation. The other half, he feared the worse: Nita had actually lied to him on several occasions. She and Kit weren't "just friends", Nita never intended to go to her aunts, but lied to go out with Kit.

Ten minutes into lunch, Louis interrupted the silence with, "What were you doing Saturday?"

Nita took a deep breath. "I was with Kit."

"You lied to me. You said you were going to your aunt's."

"Not intentionally." _Or at least willingly._ "Something came up at my aunt's, and our plans got canceled."

__

Please leave it at that, Louis. Please.

"Why didn't you call and tell me? You still could have came over."

"Kit called. He had a problem and needed help. He's still my best friend. Since I hadn't planned anything with you, I didn't figured it would matter."

Louis paused, thoughtful, "What was wrong?"

"It's personal." Nita said shortly.

"How personal?"

Nita looked at him, disgusted. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's nothing going on between you?"

Nita was further appalled. "No. No! Would you get off that?" Her rising voice attracted a few curious on-lookers, no doubt searching for gossip. She lowered her voice and continued, "I can't believe you would even _suggest_ that. Have I not stressed 'just friends' enough?"

Nita's voice radiated anger as she added, "There is _nothing _going on between me and Kit, there will probably never be, now _leave it alone._"

Louis was quiet for a moment, and finally said, "Okay."

And that was that. Their first fight was over, each a little worse for it.

Nita was steamed that Louis even suggested that she was cheating on him with Kit. Louis was now a bit more suspicious, not nearly as trusting of Nita as he was before today, or at least Saturday.

***

"I'd just as soon blast them with Gordon's Lock, and leave it at that." Nita was only half-joking.

"I'd love to, but tree power is older and while slower, it's still stronger than ours. They'd eventually break free, and then they'd hate us and each other." Kit would have rather agreed with Nita.

"I know. Still, one can dream...." Nita smiled tiredly, and trailed off.

"This one would like to be dreaming now." Kit expressed.

"Amen to that." 

By 11:00 P.M. Tuesday night, Kit and Nita were fed up, and ready to pass out. For the past two afternoons, they'd arrived at the trees at 4:00, and not left for six or seven hours. They were getting no where.

"I still have Chem homework." Nita complained.

"Bio and a two page World History paper. I'm going to be up until after 1:00, if I don't pass out over the keyboard. Same time tomorrow?" 

"Yes." Nita groan, then snapped up with a realization and cried out angrily, "Crap!"

"What?" Kit was alarmed by the sudden outburst.

"I have plans with Louis tomorrow afternoon. He's already upset because of what happened Saturday. I'll have to cancel." Nita rubbed her forehead.

"What happened Saturday?" Kit asked, concerned.

"I told him I couldn't do anything with him this weekend because I was going to my aunt's."

"Your aunt lives in Ireland."

"Thank _you_, Captain Obvious!" Nita said sarcastically, saluting. "_I_ know this, he doesn't. I planned on swinging by Annie's so it wouldn't be a complete lie, but I was exhausted. Anyway, apparently he called to tell me something on Saturday. Mom answered the phone, and said I was out with you. Needless to say, it... didn't settle well. We _did _settle it, somewhat, but I'm not sure how... secure he is with me right now."

"Not good. What're you going to tell him?" Kit wasn't sure what to say. How do you console a girl who has boyfriend problems? Heck if he knew. He figured agreeing with her was safest answers.

"Well, I told him that the reason I was out with you was because you had a problem— I just didn't tell him that it was stubborn trees. I guess I'll tell him that you need my help again and postpone our plans for later."

"What were you going to do? Anything that could be postponed only until that evening?"

"We were going to watch Moulin Rouge at his house... we _could _do that in the evening... but won't we still be here?" Nita's voice was hopeful for the opposite.

"We could leave earlier, 6:00 or 7:00. I know I could use a break, and I'm sure you could. Wadda ya say?" 

"I say that's the best idea I've heard in awhile." 

"I am _so _glad you agreed. If we can't get these ligneous and pertinacious— see I _do _know a few big words— plants to yield a little, we can haggle twice as hard on Thursday to make up for it."

Nita smiled. "But now, let's go home."


	9. Movies

I'm very disappointed! Only one review? I want five before I update again. :P

— — — — —

As soon as Nita got home, she went to ask her parents if they had plans tomorrow night, and if not, whether she could go to Louis's to watch Moulin Rouge.

"It's a school night." warned her father, "Be back by 10:00."

"Promise." Nita was happy that she could go. Now she had to go call Louis and change the plans. She hoped he would understand. She was afraid he would not.

Nita dug through his bag for his number. Finding it, she dialed it into the cordless phone she'd brought from downstairs. 

"Wyldon residence." Nita was taken aback. Wasn't his last name Depore? 

"Um... Can I talk to Louis?" She faltered as he had when he'd called her house a few days prior.

"I don't know, can you?" The voice on the other end laughed, and Nita recognized it as Louis.

"Perhaps." she laughed, "It depends on whether you want to talk to me. But I thought your last name was Depore." 

"It is. My mom's husband's name's Weldon. William Wyldon. How cruel is that?"

"Extremely."

"Now, why would I not want to talk to you?" Louis inquired. 

"Because of what I have to say. I... I can't come Wednesday afternoon."

Louis was silent. Nita continued, "I can come that evening though, just not until about 6:00 or 7:00. Would... would that work?"

Louis was quiet for a few seconds. The past two days, Nita looked as if she'd started marathon training or something. She looked physically and mentally exhausted. Louis suspected it had something to do with Kit's problem, and wished she would tell him what was wrong. Perhaps he could help. However, she didn't offer the information and he didn't press. He was having to tread carefully with Nita— she'd been hurt, abused, and deceived by her peers most her life from what he could piece together, what she told him, and what he heard at school. She didn't seem to trust much of anyone. Gaining her trust was a battle inside itself. He decided not to press the issue tonight.

"I suppose. Actually, this may work better. William and my mother aren't going to be home, surprise, surprise. I make a mean linguine. How about a little dinner and a movie? Come over around 6:30?" Louis heard an audible sigh for the other end of the line. Nita hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath in anticipation. Louis was glad he'd not questioned her.

"That would be fabulous." Louis couldn't see the grin that stretched from one of Nita's ears to the other.

"Great. See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"Bye."

"Bye." Nita hung up, her smile only growing.

The grin remained in place on Nita's tired face all day. She decided it would be unwise to simply "appear" at Louis's house— what if he was outside? Inside, she went to her house after leaving the trees, and from there walked to 311 Clinton. She had known it was a nice neighborhood— but it hadn't really clicked until she stood in front of a huge house that was supposedly 311 Clinton and mused whether she had the right house.

Louis popped out of the front door. "Come in!"

Nita walked in the door. It was like stepping into a scene from a movie. The ceiling in this first room was very high. Nita's eyes traveled from the ceiling to the staircase, a large, winding, deep wood colored, piece of work, from the staircase to the beautiful green-gray and various colors swirled into marble tile on the floor, from the tile to an expensive looking statue in the corner.

"Overwhelming, isn't it? Imagine how I felt when I was told I was going to live here. I still get lost."

Nita couldn't manage much more than a, "Wow."

After a few more seconds of watching Nita gape, Louis asked, "Hungry?"

"Ravenous." answered Nita, following as Louis lead her down a hallway, walls decorated with painting of landscapes. 

"I didn't even think of this until tonight, but you aren't allergic to seafood, are you?" Louis sounded worried.

"No way. I love it." Nita said forcefully.

Louis led Nita into a large kitchen. "I really don't feel like eating in the dining room or the regular table. Unless you are an extremely messy eater, let us commit the horrid sin of eating on the couch." 

Nita laughed. "He without sin casts the first stone. Let's eat."

"What?" asked Louis.

"I don't know." Nita laughed again. "It just sounded good."

Louis laughed, as he pulled a two bowl-plates1 from the cabinet. "My aunt taught me how to make this. It's fantastic. It has shrimp and clams in it, which is why I hoped you weren't allergic to seafood." Louis filled to two bowl-plates with noodles, clams, shrimp, mushroom, what was probably little pieces of onion, and various spices. "Hers is better, but this isn't bad."

"Smells fantastic." Nita was so hungry, however, a baloney sandwich probably would have smelled good. Louis handed her a plate of linguine.

"Soda?" asked Louis, balancing his dinner in one hand as he opened the refrigerator.

"Sure. Any kind." she added when he opened his mouth.

Louis grabbed two rootbeers and head towards a different doorway than the one they had entered. it opened into a posh living room, with thick, soft carpet. The room contained a rather large, though not humongous, T.V., with several speakers sitting around. There was also a white leather couch, a matching armchair, and a coffee table with matching end tables.

"Sit." Louis gestured. Nita sank— and truly _sank_— into the plush couch. Louis sat down next to her.

"Make sure you put your drink on a coaster or William will have a fit." Louis told her as he picked up a remote and turned on the T.V. and VCR. Preview started, and Louis turned to Nita.

"Is it any good?" he asked, anxious. 

Nita swallowed. "It's _excellent. _Really hit the spot."

Louis beamed. "Glad you like it."

Nita had finished, as had Louis by the time the previews were over. They sat the dishes on the end tables next to their drinks.

"This is funny." Louis told her as a red curtain with the shadow of a conductor conducting quite elaborately in front of it, came on to the screen.

Nita settled back quite comfortable to watch the movie with Louis.

***

__

She's so beautiful, thought Louis as she looked on to Nita's sleeping face, _and she doesn't even know it. _

Nita, leaning against him, had fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie. He brushed a lock of brunette hair off her face, contemplating a line of action. Nita made a small sleeping noise, and snuggled deeper against his chest. Should he wake her up?

__

She really looks as if she needs the sleep. Louis thought of how exhausted she had looked the past three days. _I don't know what's wrong. I really wish she trusted me enough to confide in me about whatever is wrong, but as she doesn't... I guess this is the least I can do to help. _

Louis decided to let her sleep for about an hour and then wake her up. He settled back to watch the movie himself.

— — —

1 I have no clue what they are actually called, but my family always called them "bowl-plates". Then again, we _are_ from sIL. A bowl-plate is exactly what it sounds like: a large, flat bowl that looks like a plate with sides.


	10. Oops

Losers. But I have a soft spot. I'm going to post this anyway. But I'm leaving town in a week, and unless I get five reviews, I'm not going to post until I get back in either early (I'll be home four days before leaving again) or late July. 

You can't have a story without a nice passionate fight! It was Performance Week for Sleeping Beauty, and I was ticked at my director and one of the leads in the play when I wrote this. Enjoy!

— — — — —

__

She was swimming as a whale again. _Except, this time, there was no rush, no sense of impending doom. Louis was beside her, also a whale._

That's strange. _Nita thought. _

__

She wasn't sure how or why Louis was a whale, or how she even knew it was him, but that lack knowledge didn't seems to matter. They were having fun. 

__

"Come to the surface." he said, "Let's go fluke the ships. It will be fun!"

__

Nita laughed. This was so much fun! She forgot her problems, her complications, her identity.

__

She and Louis broke the surface and flashed their flukes, then quickly dived back down. They both laughed and fluked again.

__

This time, when she broke the surface, she heard something odd.

Nita! _someone called._

__

What was this interference to her jovial time?

Nita! _came the voice again._

__

What did it want? Who did it think it was, bursting in like this? It needed to go—

Nita! 

Suddenly Nita sat straight up. At first she didn't recognize her surroundings. Then, she realized were she was. She was sitting next to Louis's sleeping form, only moments before, laying next to him. It was silent, save for the post-movie fuzz of the television. The clock on the VCR glowed 11:15.

__

Nita! the voice demanded again. Nita realized it was Dairine. 

__

Oh, crap. Nita responded, _I'm screwed._

__

I really hope not literally. Dairine responded tartly. Nita was insulted and inclined towards inflicting great physical pain upon her sister.

__

Definitely not. Are Mom and Dad ready to strangle me? Nita winced.

__

They are going crazy here. At first they were ticked that you missed Dad's imposed curfew, now they are worrying to death. They finally decided to get me to try and reach you. I didn't tell them that you were asleep when I checked; they would have freaked. Now, if you are okay and ready to come home, tell me so I can tell them and get back to bed. Dairine sounded more than a little cross at having been dragged out of bed to track Nita down.

__

I'm fine and on my way home. I.. I fell asleep watching Moulin Rouge, and apparently, Louis did, too. 

__

Have fun explaining to Mom and Dad, I'll leave that part up to you. I don't really envy you, but good luck; I'm going back to bed. 

***

"Louis, get up, I gotta go."

"Mmm.." moaned Louis. Then he sat up as abruptly as Nita had a few minutes before. "What hap— I fell asleep. Oh, crap, now you're in trouble. I'm sorry Nita, you fell asleep and looked as if you needed the rest. I was going to wake you up.. I'm really sorry." Louis rambled.

"It's okay. It's my fault, too. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I've really got to go, though." 

"I hope I haven't got you in trouble." Louis repeated.

"Don't worry." Nita said, flashing a small smile. "It'll be okay."

"You want me to walk with you?" Louis offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" Nita asked.

"Certainly. Hope it all goes okay with the parents." Louis said.

"Me, too."

***

Nita practically flew on the walk from Louis's house to hers. She didn't use wizardry; Louis hadn't walked her back, but had seen her off to the door, and by the time she was out of his sight, not only were there no private places that she could transport from, but she was halfway home anyway.

She continued her flight on the porch and in the house. She was greeted by her parents' faces, anger quickly replacing relief at her safe return.

"I'm sorry." she started.

"Explain." her father said pointedly.

"I've been working that wizardry with the trees all week." Nita started to explain. She could see in the looks her parents' faces that they were both wondering, What does this have to do with anything?She continued, "I was supposed to go after school, but Kit and I had to work again, so, as you know, Louis and I postponed our plans until this evening. I was exhausted, and would have liked to reschedule, but he's already skeptical because of what happened Saturday. We had dinner and started to watch the movie and we both fell asleep. Then Dairine awoke me and I hurried home. _Nothing _happened, I promise. " she finished.

"Oh, like you promised to be home at ten?" her father shot at her."

"I'm _sorry_. Anyway, why is ten such an important curfew time? I can stay out until two arguing with trees, but I make one little mistake to exhaustion and you guys freak? It was an accident. It's not like I intended to go to Louis's to sleep with him." Nita immediately winced at her choice of words.

Nita's father's eyebrows shot up and her mother's hand flew to her throat.

"That's _not _ what I meant!" Nita insisted. "I meant 'fall asleep.' Nothing happened! Nothing! At all!"

Both her parent looked skeptical. Nita was outraged at their lack of trust.

"Why don't you believe me? I swear on my Wizard's Oath that nothing happened. Go on, have me swear on my Wizard's Oath." Nita dared.

"It's not that we don't _want _to believe you, dear." Nita mother spoke for the first time, "We just have a bit of reason to doubt."

If Nita was upset before, she was livid now. "_'A bit of reason to doubt?''_" Nita repeat, each word dripping with anger. "I do something worthwhile for the universe and tire myself out, and when I take a night off to relax, and end up accidentally falling asleep, you accuse me of being some type of.. of demimondaine?" She threw Louis's word into their faces. 

"Do you recall the last time you accused me of similar activities?" Nita inquired. "Well, do you? I was busy trying to save the East Coast and eventually the world, while trying to avoid being eaten by a shark for the sake of humankind, and all you guys could do was accuse me of sleeping with _Kit_, who was also trying to make sure I wasn't killed." One glance at their faces reminded Nita she had never told them about Ed. Oops, her mistake. She repeated, "Have me swear on my Wizard's Oath, and you will know I am telling the truth right now. I couldn't lie then."

"Fine, do it." snapped her father, determined not to give in to Nita without being positive she wasn't lying.

Nita took a deep breath and spoke several words in Speech, words calling for a witness to adhere that she swore on her Wizard's Oath. If she lied, or broke the promise she made under it, the results would be disastrous for her.

"Now ask me what you want." she demanded momentarily.

"Why were you late?" he father asked.

"As I've said, I fell asleep watching Moulin Rouge."

"Did you do anything with Louis that we would displease of?"

__

What an odd way to phrase the question. Nita thought to herself. She was cautious in her answer; just because her father was referring to one thing in particular, didn't mean Nita could only answer that unsaid question. Had she done anything at all concerning Louis, whatsoever, that her parents would displease of? They probably wouldn't have been to fond of the whole throwing-popcorn-and-getting-kicked-out-of-the-movies thing. Was there anything else?

"Other than lying to him about where I've been when I've been doing wizardry with Kit, no." Nita answered carefully.

"That's not what I was asking about." Nita's father said, eyes narrowing.

"I know, but you did say 'anything'. I didn't and haven't slept with him or anyone else." Nita said frankly. 

"Do you know how worried we were when you didn't come home on time?" Nita's mother surprised her by asking.

"I can only imagine." Nita said honestly, "But it was only an accident and I _am _sorry. Do you have anymore questions, or can I drop this?" Nita asked, referring to being held under her Wizard's Oath.

Nita's parents looked at each other, then her father said, "Go ahead."

Nita glared. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes. But, that doesn't rid the fact that this was a very irresponsible thing to do." her father lectured.

"But it was an _accident!" _Nita insisted yet again.

"Be as that may, it was still your fault, and you _should _have been more responsible. For the rest of this week, you have to be home by 6:00."

"_What!?" _asked Nita, outraged. "But what about the trees? I have to finish that or I'm in more trouble than being grounded."

"Do it in the afternoons. You were done by 6:00 to go with Louis."

"Yes, because both Kit and I needed a break. We planned on working extra tomorrow to make up for it. Exactly how long is 'the rest of this week'?"

"Until," he glanced at his wife, "Sunday."

"That's not fair!" 

"And your leaving us here to worry ourselves to death was fair?" he asked.

Nita, knowing the power of words even outside swearing on her Wizard's Oath, stormed angrily away and up the stairs to her room, before she said something she'd later regret.

"Nita!" her mother called after her. Nita ignored it, and slammed her door.


	11. Success

"I'm grounded." Nita growled to Kit the next morning at school. "I have to be home by 6:00 for the rest of the week. And my parents quite frankly don't care that we're in the middle of a... project."

"What'd you do?" Kit suppressed laughter, knowing that Nita would strangle him if he even snickered.

"I fell asleep at Louis's. We were watching a movie, I was tired from messing with the trees all week."

Kit was shaking with silent laughter, and fiercely trying to refrain from obscene comments. 

"Don't even say it." Nita glared at him.

Kit gasped and muttered several times, "I'm not gonna say it, I'm _not _gonna say it_..._"

"Don't." One glance at Nita made Kit glad looks couldn't kill.

"Afternoons, this week, I guess?" Kit proposed.

"Yeah. I hope we can wrap this thing soon. I'm never going to see Louis this week, but hey, at least I'll get decent amounts of sleep. More than 5 hours, wow, what a concept!"

"Hey, speak of the devil... here comes the stud now." Kit gestured as the figure Nita had pointed out as Louis several days prior was walking towards them.

"Kit, don't say anything, please? I have him first and last class today, even if I don't get to see him after school, and I don't want your comments hanging in the air."

"I'd better leave then, lest I make a comment to the aforementioned. I can't even ask him how much action he got or if you're any good, or-" 

Kit was abruptly cut off by Nita's foot swinging towards a lower region of his anatomy. He managed to pull back just in time to save himself from excruciating pain. However, she did manage to succeed in connecting her bookbag with his head.

"Oww...." he complained as he began to walk off. He hadn't learned his lesson, however, and leaned towards Nita to add, "Should I ask Louis if you are this feisty in the sack?" He quickly scurried off to avoid another blow.

***

"Who are you assaulting _now_?" Louis asked, as he approached.

"No one...." Nita said innocently. "Besides, Kit doesn't count. Especially after... nevermind."

"I don't think I'll ask. That looked painful." Louis nodded in the direction that Kit had left. "So _that's _ the infamous Kit...what _is_ his last name?"

"Rodreiguez. Yeah, he's... something else." Nita said, shaking her head. 

"So... Since you're here today, I assume you're still alive after last night. I'm really, really sorry... how'd the 'rents react?"

"They totally freaked for a while. I mean, I know they're my parents and they worry about me and everything... but can't they have a _little _trust? First the whole Kit thing, now this with you.... I eventually got them calmed down, convinced them that absolutely _nothing _but exhaustion happened, and I'm only half-grounded. I have to be home every night by 6:00."

Louis's eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. "What thing with Kit?"

Nita let out an exasperated sigh, rolled her eyes, and drawled sarcastically, "Apparently, my parents— and the rest of the world— think that guys and girls can't be friends without dating or at the least, having sex, and one night, when we were on vacation , Kit and I were.... out swimming and lost track of time." It wasn't _completely_ a lie—they were out swimming, they were just whales at the time. "Anyway, my parents totally freaked, my mom was convinced we were doing quote/unquote 'adult things'. They— and everyone— can't get it through their heads that we're just friends. I suppose the whole Algebra thing didn't help, but, as I've said before, they were going to talk anyway..." Nita paused, then looked at Louis. "How'd I get back on this soapbox? I've only said it about fifty times... weren't we talking about last night?"

"I... I don't exactly know. And about last night... I _am _sorry. You looked completely spent, and I planned on letting you sleep and hour to two and walking you up, but.... well, I guess I was tireder— more tired— than I thought. "

"It's okay. Though, next time, wake me up, okay? I know, as Kit is constantly reminding me, I'd work myself to the bone, as tell everyone else to take a break. However, I can take care of myself, and do..." she paused and mumbled, "sometimes. I took was taking a break from— problems— when I went to your house. Thank you for being concerned, but... just wake me up."

Louis nodded. "Promise. If you are only grounded after 6:00, will they still let you do stuff with me in the afternoons?"

"They would, but..." Nita trailed off, wondering how best to say this.

Louis's eyes grew wide, and he subconsciously shook his head. His mind automatically jumped to worst-case scenario. 

__

She said it was okay.... Was she really that upset? No... No... she 's different... It'd only been a week... not long enough, no....

"You aren't going to like this, and perhaps I am working myself too hard, but it can't be avoided." Nita paused. "I'll stop rambling. I still have to finish up this thing with Kit, and since I'm on restriction, I can only— help in afternoons, so it may take longer."

Nita was slightly surprised at the look on his face. She had expected disappointment, perhaps anger or resentment. Instead... he looked slightly relieved. Then a bit of concern passed over his face.

The bell rang. The pair began making their way to French class.

"Are you _sure_ you can't tell me? I could help, some way." Louis offered.

__

No, you couldn't. Nita thought, and it pained her, to keep not just a part of her life, but a part of her_ self _from Louis. "No. It's... it's not mine to tell, and even if it were, it's something I have to do." She struggled to keep the agony out of her voice. 

They reached the classroom door.

"Okay." Louis sighed, and switched languages. "Q'est-ce c'est Samedi?"

/What about Saturday?/

"Je ne sais pas." Nita replied, not wanting to make a commitment she'd only have to break later. "Nous allons avoir regarder."

"We're going to have to watch?" Louis asked with a mocking smile.

"See. We're going to have to... wait. 'Regarder' isn't 'to see', is it?" Louis shook his head at her. "What is 'to see' again?"

***

"Did you really mean that? I mean, honest?" Louis inquired, as they walked from English class to out of the school.

Nita paused her scan of the student body for Kit to nodded her head honestly at Louis and answer, "Yes. I do. I would much rather have a handpicked bouquet of dandelions, than a hundred store bought roses."

"But _why_?" Louis insisted. 

"Because, as I explained several times in class when I stated this, if someone brings you dandelions, you know each one is filled with love, because they took the time and care to handpick each one for you. That means so much more than walking into a store and buying some roses. That doesn't mean I don't like or wouldn't appreciate roses, it's just that handpicked bouquets have more meaning."

Louis slowing shook his head, a small smile on his face, "You never cease to amaze me."

Nita blushed, right before she saw Kit. "Oh, there he is. I have to go. See you tomorrow." 

Louis leaned over and pecked her on the lips. "Tomorrow."

Nita blushed deeper, as she walked towards Kit, sure he had seen and would tease her mercilessly about it.

***

She was right. Even after they put in several hours of work, making a little, but not much, progress, before Nita had to be home, Kit still managed to crack a few crude jokes and ask is she was missing "lover boy" yet. She swung, but he had expected it, and disappeared a moment before contact. Nita sighed, and went home herself. 

***

"Screw this!" Nita exclaimed in exasperation as Kit told her they couldn't work on the trees Saturday because his parents had sprung some family thing with his grandparents that he couldn't get out of, even for a wizardry. 

"I still don't think they get the whole 'wizardry' thing." Kit said, frustrated himself.

"Look, I'll go home at six, do the family dinner thing, fake a bunch of homework, then meet you back at the trees. I'll get Dari to cover for me. She owes me. Let's get this thing _over_." Nita offered.

"Can you do that?" Kit asked.

"I'm going to." Nita replied, determined.

***

And she did. 

Nita convinced Dairine to cover for her, citing not only sibling blackmail, but also the fact that she wasn't just sneaking out for a good time, but for a wizardry. Dairine didn't mind at all. She would keep a watch on their parents, and if they wanted Nita for anything, Dairine would let her know so that she could quickly transport back.

Louis was thrilled that they had most of Saturday, if Nita parents would let her go, to spend together. He said he had something planned, but wouldn't tell her what it was.

"It's a surprise. You find out tomorrow at nine." As if this wasn't suspenseful enough, he added just before leaving, "You aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

__

After walking across air_ many, many stories above the ground, I don't think so._ Nita thought, but did not voice. 

***

"Can I go out with Louis tomorrow, if I'm home be 6:00?" Nita asked at dinner.

Her parents looked at each other, each with _I don't know, what do you think? _looks on their faces. 

"Well..." said her father.

"What happened to your thing with Kit, dear?" her mother asked.

"He can't work tomorrow day. He has a family thing he can't miss." Nita explained, then began urging them, "You never said I couldn't go out with Louis, you just said I couldn't after 6:00."

"That was because you had that work to do with Kit." he mother said. "Still, we never did forbid you... Where will you be going?"

"I don't know." Nita said. "He says it's a surprise."

"I suppose you can go...." her mother looked over at her husband, "If that's okay with you, Harry."

"I guess. Just, be home on time, this time, huh?" her father gave her a look.

Nita nodded, smiling.

As she carried her plate into the kitchen she said, "Both my Algebra and Chem teachers decided it was time to pile on the homework. I think I'll go make a dent in it, since I won't be home tomorrow."

"Okay, sweetie." her mother said, as Nita walked up the stairs.

The moment she was in her room, Nita quickly pulled out her Chemistry book, a notebook, and pen, laying them open on her bed. If she was going to have to return home quickly, she wanted to at least _look_ like she had been doing homework.

Then, just as quickly, she said a few words that had her standing in a grove of trees, next to Kit.

***

"So if I take one-third less of the nutrients in the soil and one-third less water, Infriw _and _Yunna will part their branches above me and stop hogging all the sun?" Nita nodded, euphoric. Seatyn continued, "Why didn'y you tell me this a week ago and save me a lot of irritation?"

Nita laughed, too happy Seatyn finally got it to be ticked off at how dense the tree was. "Seatyn, that's exactly what I _have _been saying for a week."

"Was not. And don't be so sassy just because you're a human and grow faster. That doesn't change the fact that I'm 23 years older than you are."

Nita laughed again. She'd finally accomplished something! Now, to seal the deal. 

"Yunna, Infriw, this sound good to you?"

"I suppose." Yunna consented.

"It's about time you talked sense into the young one." It was Infriw's way of agreement.

"Let's have the leaves, guys, for the—"

__

Nita? Dairine's mindspeak interrupted, _Mom's going to bed and is coming up to tell you good night._

__

Crap! Be right there. Then, quickly to Kit, as she prepared to employ the much-used spell home, _Be back soon._

Seconds later, Nita stood in her room. She heard her mother's footsteps on the stairs. She barely had time to dive on her bed and grab a pen, when her mother opened the door.

"I'm going to bed, honey. Don't stay up too late."

"'Night, Mom. Love you." Nita answered, not, she hoped, too quickly.

A question popped in her mother gaze, but before Nita could inquire, her mother said, "See you in the morning and left."

After waiting several seconds until she heard the door of her parents' room shut, Nita sent Dairine a quick message, _I'm out again._

__

Okay. Dairine answered.

Nita glanced at the clock, noting it was twenty till twelve. As she started her transport spell, she caught a her reflection in a mirror.

Stuck in her hair were two brown leaves, having blown in there while she worked. Nita could only hope her mother hadn't noticed, but she fear that that was what the questioning look had been about. However, her mother hadn't asked, so Nita hoped for the best, and went back to work.


	12. Adventures

~*~

"What was _that _all about? And you have leaves in your hair."

"I know." Nita sighed. "Mom was coming in to tell me good night. I think I'm free until we're done. Which—" Nita leaned forward to deter the trees from hearing her comments, "I think I've finally got that pig-headed trio to strike a deal. I still have to seal it, I was interrupted but..." She grinned.

"Me, too!" Kit joined in with his own mad grin, "Frax has let go of Gwen's roots, but they're still arguing a bit. But the progress! I can't believe we almost finished this."

"Don't count your acorns before they're cracked." Nita said, keeping a straight face as she adapted the cliche for the situation.

Kit stared at her then groaned. "That was _bad._"

"I know. Now, let's finish." Kit nodded, and Nita walked back to Yunna, Infriw, and Seatyn, slipping back into the rhythm.

***

"Sorry about that, guys. Everyone still in agreement?" Without waiting for answer, Nita continued, "Great then, drop the leaves."

As all three trees prepared to drop one green leaf, Nita began spelling the trees' agreement in Speech. 

When she finished, Nita caught each fluttering symbol of promise easily. She grasped each leaf, and deftly twisted the stems together. At the point where the three stems met, Nita bound them together with a tiny wizard's knot. Etched in the parenchyma¹ were words in Speech, detailing what each tree agreed to do and what they would receive in turn. The leaf trio glowed, then split into three parts. These new leaves were different- a mixture of each kind of leaf that formed it. One new leaf drifted up and attached to each one of the tree that had made the agreement.

Nita grinned in relief once this was finished- she'd accomplished her goal. She turned to the trees, and said in a cheerful and relieved voice, 

"Goodbye! No offense, but if I ever see you again, it will be too soon. Don't disappoint me," Nita said, knowing that the only reason she would be in the grove again would be if the three broke their pact— and that would have several unpleasant consequences. 

***

Nita's mother never mentioned the leaf, though Dairine later told her that she had overheard their parents talking about it. 

"You lucky dog." Dairine had said. "I don't know why they didn't ground you longer." Nita didn't know either, but she wasn't about to press the issue.

Nita was extremely tired when she dragged herself out of bed at eight-thirty, after seven hours of sleep added to use of wizardry. Louis was coming over at nine to pick her up for her mystery date that had something to do with heights. 

She was trying to decide what to wear, a decision that would have been better to make when she had more than thirty minutes. She didn't want to wear something too nice because she wasn't sure what they were going to be doing. But she didn't want to look trashy.

She settled on a pair of sturdy, but decent jeans and a tee shirt that looked okay, but didn't really matter if it got messed up. Fifteen minutes of her "getting ready" time wasted. 

She quickly brushed her teeth and hair, pulling it into the ever-versatile ponytail. She ran downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal before she had to leave in ten minutes.

No one was downstairs when Nita arrived in the kitchen. A note on the refrigerator announced that her parents had gone to the flower shop. 

Nita grabbed the Honey Nut Cheerios from the cabinet, and poured milk over them. 

She had almost finished when there came a knock at the door. Bowl in hand, Nita answered the door to Louis.

"Good morning!" she said, smiling.

"Good morning yourself. Sleep good?"

"I slept," Nita said, gesturing for him to follow her to kitchen so that she could put her bowl in the sink. "Do I need to bring anything today?"

"Only your lovely self." Nita blushed at his words, still not used to all the compliments. "Ready?"

"Yup," Nita answered, and they left the house.

***

After a twenty minute bus ride, Nita and Louis arrived at a large building that said "George's High Adventure Center" in large letters across the front.

"Where are we?" Nita asked..

"Come on," Louis dragged her inside, rather than answering. 

Louis paid at the front, and brought two harnesses to Nita. "I came here the first time two weeks ago and fell in love with rock climbing. Well, wall climbing. there's no real rocks around here, but still, it's a lot of fun!"

Rock climbing was one of those things Nita had always wanted to try, but it wasn't a pressing subject, and she had never tried. But now was her chance.

"Wow!" Nita said, "Great surprise!"

"Come on. Here, the harness goes like this." Louis helped her into it and walked her over to one of the smaller looking climbing walls. "They have an automatic ballet² system. A ballet is someone who counterweights you, so that you don't fall down if you slip, or need to pause. The automatic doesn't catch you like a real ballet would, but lets you down steadily and slowly. There's an attendant, though, that will help you if you need it."

Through the next two hours, Nita learned the basics of climbing, such as how to use your arms for balance only, and your legs to push yourself up, and how to rappel. Louis climbed with her, though with a bit more ease. Nita caught on quickly, however, and by the time they took a break for lunch, Nita was keeping up with him, at least on the easy walls they had climbed so far. 

At noon, they turned in their harnesses, got their hands stamped for reentry, and walked to a small pizzeria close to George's.

"Having fun?" Louis asked with a smile, over steamy, cheesy, slices.

"Ish fuhntashtif," she swallowed and laughed. "I mean, it's fantastic. This is incredible. I don't know if my muscles will agree tomorrow-" Nita pause to flex the slightly aching muscles in her arms and legs that she rarely used, "But for now, I'm having a blast."

"I'm glad," Louis squeezed her head, and Nita smiled. "After lunch, let's try some of the more challenging ones; they have smaller grips and handholds, and some bend in and out."

"Cool." Nita was ready for the challenge.

***

The afternoon was exhilarating, and by the time Louis and Nita left at 4:30 to assure that Nita would be home on time, if not early enough to earn brownie points, Nita was completely hooked on climbing.

"I told you it was addictive," Louis laughed. He told her about a month-pass that could be purchased for twenty dollars- a good investment since entry fee was four dollars without a pass. Nita made the decision to pay a pass. Louis already had one.

***

Happy to be ungrounded and not in the middle of a wizardry project, Nita greatly enjoyed the next couple weeks. She invested in a rock climbing pass, as well as a bus pass, and she and Louis made great use out of the passes. Her parents were skeptical at first, when Nita brought them the waver that had to be signed before she could buy her pass, but Nita convinced them that climbing was a lot safer than wizardry.

Louis and Nita found out about a weekend rock climbing/camping trip for beginner rock climbers the third week in September. Trips were taken every week for more advanced climbers, but the beginners trip wasn't as common. Louis and Nita grabbed the last two spots after getting parental consent and the money for the weekend. This time, Nita's parents were more concerned about her spending an entire weekend with Louis, but they we assured that the male and female members of the trip would be strictly separated and supervised at night. 

Nita met the girl she would be sharing a tent with at George's. Her name was Chelsea, and she seemed to be bouncy and easygoing. She'd been climbing only a couple weeks, too, but had fallen in love with it like Nita had.

The trip would leave on a Friday afternoon at 4:00 and return Sunday afternoon. There was no school due to a teacher conference on the Friday the trip was scheduled, so luckily, getting to George's on time wouldn't be a problem. Nita was excited. 

It never occurred to her she'd be unable to go.

~*~

****

What a lovely note to end this chapter on! And I know I led all of you on with the leaf thing, but I changed my mind and decided to start implementing phase two of my plot, rather than beating the dead horse and boring you all with Nita's groundings. I made this decision, however, after I posted chapter 11. Forgive?

¹parenchyma: plant tissue—in other words, the green part of a leaf that is not the stem.

2 I don't think I spelled that correctly. It is pronounced "ballet", but I do believe it is spelled differently. If anyone knows, let me know via e-mail or review so that I can change it. I feel stupid writing it like it is, but I didn't know what else to do. I've only been rock climbing several times- no rocks around where I live. This traveling wall climbing thing comes around occasionally, and I always go. Real ballets are so much better than automatic, and real rocks are so much better than walls!


	13. Deceptions

Thanks for the nice reviews. And I forgot to give a big thanks to Wandering Blue Andalite and Smile 7499 for there extreme help in aiding me in deciding with plot-path to travel down. This is kind of a depressing chapter, so enjoy!  
  
Also, sorry about the lack of html in this. My dad tried to 'update' my computer, and succeeded in screwing it up. The only program I have that will let me save html isn't working. Sorry! Just pretend all thoughts are in italics, okay? Thanks!  
  
~*~ Nita spent Friday at Kit's house. She hadn't gotten to see him as much lately, just in Algebra, before school, and sometimes briefly after school. Despite having a wonderful time with Louis, she was missing her best friend. They laughed away the morning and afternoon, catching up on the small details they'd missed of each other's lives and poking fun of each other with the ease of close friends. When the clock stated that it was nearly three, Nita begrudging decided that it was time to go home; Louis was picking her up at 3:30 so that they be at George's by 4:00.  
  
Nita surprised Kit but hugging him fiercely before leaving. He patted her awkwardly on the back as she said, "I've missed you, Kit. Louis is great, but he can't compare to our friendship."  
  
"Speaking of Louis, why haven't I met him yet? You two have been going out for over a month." Kit commented, after Nita let go.  
  
"Well, do you remember the last time I introduced you to someone I liked?" Nita asked, thinking of Ronan. "You two ganged up on me. And anyway, I think Louis is jealous that-"  
  
Nita was cut off by the ringing of a telephone.  
  
"Rodridguez residence," Kit grabbed the phone. "Hey, Carl. It's me. Yeah, she's here, too."  
  
Carl? thought Nita. A call from their Senior asking for Kit and Nita couldn't be a good thing, and judging by the look on Kit's face, it wasn't.  
  
"Uh huh. Yeah, we'll be right over." Kit hung up the phone and turned to Nita. "We have a problem."  
  
***  
  
"A Senkle is free in Central Park," Kit informed her solemnly. Nita's eyes grew wide. A Senkle, a powerful and very dangerous creature of the Lone Power was not good news. "Carl and Tom want us to help them take care of it, and want us over there now."  
  
"Crap! What am I going to tell Louis? He's going to be at my house in less than thirty minutes, and we're supposed to be gone for the weekend."  
  
"Call him and tell him you're sick," Kit handed her the phone. "This is more important."  
  
"I know," said Nita with a sigh, taking the phone. "He's gonna be ticked though."  
  
"I'm gonna go leave a note for Mama and Pop. I'm sure Dairine will be going too, but I'll tell her to tell your parents that you'll be gone too."  
  
"Don't forget to have them tell Louis I'm sick and sleeping if he calls for me." Nita said as she dialed the phone. Kit nodded and headed to the kitchen to leave the note.  
  
"Hello?" Louis answered the phone.  
  
"Louis, it's Nita," she croaked, hoping to sound sick.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sick. I can't come tonight." Her voiced cracked at the lie, and she hoped it sounded as if she wasn't feeling well.  
  
"What? After I wormed my way into the last two spots?"  
  
"Louis, I... I just threw up." She winced at how easy the lie came, " I don't think I'm in any condition to camp outside, much less rock climb. You go ahead."  
  
"But..." Louis trailed off, knowing that he should encourage her if she was sick.  
  
Nita faked a groan, and said, "I gotta go. Have fun. Call me when you get back. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Louis said softly, as Nita hung up.  
  
Kit came back in, "Dairine's gonna be there, too, but she told you parents, and-" He stopped midsentence, seeing the tear trailing down Nita's face. "What's wrong, Neets?"  
  
"I- I hate all this lying. I hate lying to him like this!" Nita flicked the tear away, but it was replaced by another.  
  
Kit slid his arm around her. "I know. But you can't tell him the truth. At least not yet. One day, but not yet."  
  
"If we make it that far. Do you have any idea what it's like to have a relationship based on lies?"  
  
"No," said Kit, not entirely in touch with his sensitive side, but trying none the less, "But it can't be easy. I hate to rush this, but we really have to go."  
  
Nita wiped her eyes with a Kleenex Kit produced from a box on the table. She nodded, and several moments later, they were standing next to their Seniors.  
  
***  
  
Louis was extremely disappointed, but he attempted to be understanding. He was sure Nita was even more disappointed than he was; at least he still got to go on the trip.  
  
He felt bad for getting upset with her on the phone. He tried to think of a way to make it up to her, and was hit with a great idea.  
  
He still had twenty minutes before he needed to leave for George's. There was a batch of wildflowers by the fence at the end of the next road over. He remembered Nita saying how much she would appreciate hand picked flowers. He wrote a quick note to include with the flowers, gathered his things, and left his house.  
  
Ten minutes later, he stood on Nita's doorstep, holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Nita's mother opened the door when he knocked.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Callahan." Louis said.  
  
"Nita's... asleep, dear," she informed him, thinking of Dairine had told her of what Kit had said, "She isn't feeling very well."  
  
"Could you give her these?" Louis asked, and seeing her gaze on his handful of wildflowers, added, "She'll understand."  
  
"Okay, then. Thank you. Have fun on your weekend," she accepted the flowers.  
  
"Tell Nita I hope she gets better quickly." Louis turned to walk away, as Nita's mother said,  
  
"I will."  
  
***  
  
At approximately 4:00 AM, Nita stumbled into her room, throughly exhausted. She'd informed her parents, who had been worriedly drifting in and out of sleep in the the living room for several hours, that she and Dairine were okay and that the Senkle had been neutralized. She barely had the energy to kick off her shoes, but didn't bother changing her clothes. She collapsed on the bed, and through her sleep-needing fog, took several minutes to realize she was laying on something.  
  
She groaned and rolled off whatever it was. She turned over, and picked up a bouquet of wildflowers, their stems wrapped in a wet paper towel and a note stuck between the petals.  
  
She pulled the note out and switched on her little bedside lamp.  
  
"Nita-" it read, "I'm sorry I was snappy on the phone. And I'm sorry you are sick. I'll spend all my climbing time wishing you were here. These aren't dandelions, but I did pick them myself. I hope you like them. Feel better soon! -Louis"  
  
Nita eyes weld up again. She switched off the lamp, her eyes leaking tears caused by her own necessary dishonesty. However, not even a sweet action she didn't deserve could hold back her fatigue for more than a few minutes.  
  
***  
  
Four hours after Nita had fallen into a heavy sleep, Louis entered his kitchen, hoping to grab a quick breakfast and avoid his mother and step- father.  
  
No such luck. No sooner did he open the cabinet, did he hear William's voice.  
  
"Louis," he said, entering the kitchen, "Do you have any idea who Pedro Rodriguez is, or why he would be calling here?"  
  
"Why should I know?" Louis said unpleasantly. However, something niggled at the back of his mind.  
  
"Well, someone showed up on the caller ID yesterday at 3:59 PM with the name of Pedro Rodriguez, and since you were supposed to be home then, I figured you'd answered the phone."  
  
"The only person that called yesterday was..." Louis trailed off, the dots connecting themselves in his mind. Kit's last name was Rodrigeuz. Nita had called yesterday around 4:00 PM. Nita had called from Kit house. She wasn't sick. She was with him.  
  
Louis ignored William, who was getting impatient, his anger growing, a single thought running through his mind: She lied to me. She lied to me...  
  
~*~  
  
I'd appreciate five reviews before I update again!  
  
Hey, Momo Claus-- is there an echo in here? 


	14. Confrontations

**A rather slow chapter in the start... it picks up though... Dare I ask for ten reviews before I update?**

Nita sure felt sick when she got up some time Saturday afternoon. She ached all over, including a throbbing head and rolling stomach. Exhaustion still pulled at her, aftereffects of the large wizardry involved in capturing the Senkle, draining its power, and banishing it back to where it came from.

She rubbed her bloodshot eyes as she stood up and, with effort, walked out of her room. 

Dairine was coming up the steps. She looked about as bad as Nita felt. "Kit called about five minutes ago. Said he just got up and wondered how we were feeling."

"How long have _you_ been up?" Nita asked. She knew her sister was still more powerful than she was, even with her dropping power ratings. However, if Dairine had used all that energy last night and wasn't tired today....

"About five minutes," Dairine gave a half-smile. "Mom wanted to know if I wanted breakfast, or rather, dinner. I told her my stomach couldn't handle it right now, and I was going to lie down for a couple hours, but I might eat dinner around six. I know I need food, but..."

"That might be okay," Nita said, "I'll go tell them that too and let them know I'm still alive."

"Grab some aspirin, too. I assume your head is pounding like mine?" Dairine asked. Nita nodded and the sisters parted ways.

***

By Monday morning at school, Nita was feeling much better, and much more awake. She'd slept well, catching up not only on sleep and energy lost on Friday night and Saturday morning, but from the couple weeks of little sleep and constant wizardry with the trees.

"Over your hangover?" Kit asked. Nita cracked a smile. Ever since Kit father had asked him if he was hung over once, after he had had severe after effects from a major wizardry, it had become an inside joke. Personally, if a hangover was anything like the rolling stomach, throbbing head, and aching body that Nita experienced after a draining of energy from a major wizardry, Nita felt that drinking wasn't worth it.

"Fully. I feel so much better. You?" 

"Better." Kit paused, wondering if he should bring it up, but curious nonetheless, decided _What the hell, _and asked, "Have you talked to Louis?"

"No. He brought me flowers, though. He's so sweet." Now Kit was sorry he'd asked. As happy as he was for Nita, he didn't feel like hearing her swoon over Louis until school starts. Some things are just too much for a guy, even a best friend.

Luckily for Kit, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell again, _he thought.

***

Because of the _wonderful _surprise of a pop quiz in French, Nita didn't get to talk to Louis until lunch. He was oddly quiet in the food line. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, he asked,

"I trust you feel better?"

He sounded a bit stiff to Nita and this confused her. However, she replied, "Ten times better. I was really disappointed to miss the trip. How was it?"

She was expecting him to be overflowing with stories of things he'd learned and rocks he'd climbed. Instead, she got a terse, "It was fun."

"Did someone die on it, or something?" Nita asked, in a slightly humorous attempt to discover the root of Louis's aloofness. 

Louis only rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Nita asked finally.

"Do you even need to ask?" Louis said coldly.

Nita was extremely confused by this time. What was wrong with him? The flowers and note seemed to evidence that he had gotten over the fact that she had missed the climbing weekend. Had something else happened? If so, she was clueless as to what it was. "Yes, actually I do. What the heck is going on?"

"You really don't know?" Louis paused condescendingly before continuing. "Do I really need to spell it out for you, Ms. Hypochondriac?"

"What?" Nita asked, outraged. Heads turned towards her, always looking for some juicy gossip. She lowered her voice, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Nita, we both know you weren't really sick this weekend." Louis accused. 

_How'd he know? _Nita wondered, _And anyway, after the Senkle, I might as well have been sick._

_"_What do you _mean_?" Nita asked, "The last thing I knew, I was sick. I sure remember the stomach ache and pounding head." _It isn't a lie, _she reassured herself.

"Oh, really? Are you going to deny that after you called me, you went out with Kit, too? You called from his house."

Nita was at a lack for words. She groped for a response- and found none. 

"Silence speaks the loudest." Louis said before standing abruptly, grabbing his tray, and storming off, leaving a confused and tearful Nita to puzzle out what happened on her own.

***

Nita caught Kit after school, while he was on his way to the Library to tutor. 

"He knows I wasn't sick, he knows I was with you, he's mad at me... he thinks I'm cheating on him with _you_..." Nita rambled.

Kit grasped her shoulders. "Calm down. Breathe. Now, tell me slower."

Nita took a deep breath that settled her. A little. "Louis is really mad at me. He knows that I was with you on Friday, and wasn't really sick. I guess he has caller ID, because he knew I called from your house. He made a lot of accusations." She took another breath.

"Okay. I'll take care of this, Neets. I... I'll figure something out."

Nita nodded, trying to bite back tears. "Thank you," she said shakily, and hugged Kit.

Nita, as independent as she was, was happy to just give it over to someone else for once. She was upset. She was confused. She didn't know what to do. She's give it a day or two, to organize her thoughts and to give Louis a chance to calm down, and then she'd take matters into her own hands. 

Kit was already forming plans in his mind. The several that popped in his mind first— from turning Louis into a bug and smashing him to transiting him to an undeveloped galaxy, or perhaps simply pounding him in a pulp—Kit dismissed immediately. However, he would keep thinking.

Kit used to let everyone walk over him. Since his Ordeal, he stood up for himself a lot more. Actually, a lot fewer people messed with him. And the couple that did, most of the time Kit was content to ignore them. But this didn't just involve him. This was Nita. And no one messed with Kit's best friend. No one.

***

Meanwhile, Louis was leaving school, hoping that an intense rock climbing session would help take his mind of Nita, when he caught sight of her talking to Kit.

He told himself that it wasn't spying if he watched for just a moment, to see how she acted with him in public, now that her secret was out. 

She looked upset. Louis began to soften towards her (not that he needed much convincing) when he saw them embrace.

_Great. Not even three hours after we split, she finds someone new. Then again, _Louis thought bitterly, _he's not really new, is he?_

***

The next day of school was extremely quiet for Nita. She talked to Kit before school and in Algebra, but didn't talk to anyone, including Louis, in any of her other classes. She ate lunch alone quickly, then spent the rest of her lunch hour in the Library.

_Almost like last year, _thought Nita sadly, as she realized how important Louis had become to her. She seriously considered telling him the truth, but convinced herself otherwise. She thought about things she could tell him, plausible excuses for the weekend. _Just more lies._

***

Laying awake the night before, Kit decided how to solve the Louis problem. A nice, nonviolent confrontation with Louis that Nita needed not to know about immediately would work fine. That is, unless, Louis was particularly stubborn, in which Kit would revert back to one of his original ideas involving much pain on Louis's part. 

After school, Kit headed towards the English department, knowing Louis had English with Nita last class. Though he had never met Louis, Nita had pointed him out several times. Kit knew what he looked like.

Kit caught sight of him walking down the hallway. With no regard for his fellow students, Kit quickly caught up with Louis, right as he opened the door out of the school. Kit fell into step behind him and said, "Louis. We need to talk."

~*~

**I was totally thinking about the Snicker's Crunchers commercials while I wrote this. I envisioned Kit turning Louis into a bug and smashing him, then turning to the audience and saying, "Now _that _was a satisfying crunch." However, I can't kill Louis yet. He _does_ have a role other than being a dream guy, save for his main flaw of intense jealousy. (But wouldn't it have been grand?)**


	15. Showdown

*Hides head in shame* I'm sorry.... Will you forgive me? I've had this written for a while now, but haven't even had time to post it… life is crazy-madness. The few times I've even been on this site recently I wasn't using my own computer, so my files weren't on it (I'm not on mine now, even… my younger siblings have taken it over. I managed to kick them off long enough to save a few chapters on a disk so I could work on my mom's boyfriend's computer.). 

This chapter is pretty good, I think. A lot comes out, and confrontations are always fun. It's not my longest, but it's significant. It moves fairly fast, though. To make up for such I large gap in my posting, I will aspire to post another chapter before the end of winter break. I'm almost done with the next chapter of Unbeknownst Destiny (I've been suffering from- oh, it's too hard to say- *whispers* _writer's block_. Ahhh!). It still has to go through my beta reader, but I hope to have it up soon. 

One more thing… No offense meant with the Kentucky comment. I love it down there, but you have to admit in places...

~*~

Louis was confused at first. _Who the heck was this guy? His face looks familiar, but..._

"I'm sure you don't know me, but you for sure know of me. We have a common friend. I'm Kit."

Louis stiffened, _That's why I recognize him. _How many times Nita had pointed Kit out in a crowd, or had been talking to him just before Louis had arrived? Louis had always wondered why Nita had never introduced him and Kit, if she and Kit were really best friends. Shouldn't a best friend know your boyfriend? He knew the answer now, of course.

"I really don't think I have anything to say to you," Louis said flatly.

"That's good, because I really don't want to listen. I do, however," Kit said pointedly, "have a few things to say to you."

"Look-" Louis started, but Kit cut him off.

"No, you look. We can either do this with words or with fists and quite frankly, I would win." _Especially with the help of a little shield spell. Or a bug transformation spell, _Kit though, suppressing a smile. "You've made some serious mistakes and some serious accusations. I'm here to correct them."

Kit paused to let Louis say something. Louis remained quiet, but raised his eyebrows in a cool stare.

"Nee- Nita," Kit corrected himself. Calling Nita by her pet name probably wasn't a wise move at the moment, "tells me you accused her of two-timing you. And not only that, but you accused her of doing it with _me_. Let's get a few things straight.

"First of all, you haven't know Nita very long, but if you had, you'd know she's about as honest as the come. Honest to a fault, occasionally. The very few times I've seen her lie, and those times it was for noble reasons, she was nearly in tears afterwards._ If _she ever lied to you, it would have had to be for an excellent reason, and she'd only do it with much consideration and anguish. Second, she'd never cheat on you. She, for _some _reason, really likes you. Stop being suspicious of her.

"Third. Me and Nita. Never. We are a great pair, but as a couple?" Kit laughed, "Never. I mean, I trust her with my life and love her to death, but she's like a sister I actually like. I don't know if you have any sisters, but imagine _dating_ your sister. That's a good example of what my dating Nita would be like. She's my best friend, not my lover."

Kit looked over at Louis. He hadn't said anything, and still had that cool look on his face, but his eyebrows were knotted together in thought.

Kit continued, "Now, about Friday. Yes, Nita did spend most of the day at my house. She's been spending so much time with you that we haven't really got to see each other much. She had been feeling a little under the weather all day, but was getting ready to go home so she could met you when she started feeling really bad." It wasn't lying-- just misdirection for the most part. "She called you from my house while she was waiting for her mom to come pick her up so that you wouldn't start on your way over there, and show up not knowing she was unwell. 

"I know she felt like crap and slept most of the weekend. I called around four-thirty on Saturday and her sister said she wasn't up yet."

Kit stopped, to give Louis a chance to say something.

He looked horrified, and only managed an, "Oh." A couple minutes later he asked, "So what should I do?"

"You could start with an apology to Nita and continue with not accusing her of cheating on you, especially with me, anymore."

Louis nodded. Kit felt the tiniest bit sorry for the fellow, and decided to give him a bit of advice before he turned him loose to face Nita.

"After you apologize, you might want to give Nita a little time to cool down. She's got a nasty temper. It's evidence how much she cares about you that she got so upset when you accused her, rather than just biting your head off." Kit had just thought of it, and thought it made a nice touch. Let him think that it was her feelings for him that caused her lapse in anger, rather than the fact that she did indeed lie--mislead-- and spend Friday night with him. "Thank goodness it's just an expression, or I'd be out many heads by now. She might get mad after she gets over being upset, however, so be warned."

With that, Kit left, hurrying away from an ashamed and distressed Louis.

***

The doorbell rang shortly after Nita got home. She answered it, and was surprised to find Louis standing there.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Why, so you can accuse me some more?" Nita spat.

"No," said Louis softly, "So I can apologize."

***

"Well..." started Louis after Nita had stiffly allowed him inside, "I've met Kit now."

"What?" exclaimed Nita, mind rushing, wondering what Kit had said or done to Louis.

"I... I hear I owe you an apology."

"Imagine that," Nita said tartly, biting back a harsher response.

Louis searched for the words to say what he wanted to say, but couldn't quite form the words.

__

I'm jealous. I'm possessive. I like you. This is great- you're great. I didn't want to lose it, especially to another guy._ Imagine if I ran around with a girl... avoiding telling you what was going on... what would you think?_

He started to attempt an explanation. 

"When you called Friday, you called from Kit's house. I didn't find this out until Saturday, when William asked me who the 'Pedro Rodriguez' on the caller ID was. I remembered you saying Kit's last name was Rodriguez. I put two and two together... and came up with five."

He paused and caught Nita's eyes. She was listening, but impatient. 

When he looked into her eyes, Nita was over come by the intense emotion in them. She could feel her anger start to ebb away, and struggled to hold on to it.

Louis continued, "Kit caught me after school and told me in _very _plain words what had happened."

Nita was sure she could trust Kit not to tell the actual full truth, but she was unsure of what had he had said. While she was wondering how to ask Louis what Kit said had happened, he continued.

"He set me straight that the reason you called from his house was because you were there before you got sick. I... I guess I jumped to conclusions."

"And..." Nita started.

"...and I'm sorry." Louis finished.

Nita nodded, satisfied, "I accept. No more assumptions, okay? If there's a problem, _ask _me, don't accuse me."

"I _did _ask you," Louis protested. Nita's glare provoked him to add, "Well, sort of. I guess I didn't listen to your answer close enough, though."

__

Obviously, Nita wanted to say, but refrained. She sighed, and let go of the last traces of her anger, proud of herself for getting through his conversation without showing _too_ much of it. "I forgive you... but _no _more accusations of Kit and me, okay? He's... he's like a brother, and in case you haven't noticed, this isn't Kentucky."

"Okay," Louis nodded. They stood there awkwardly for several minutes before Louis decided Nita had forgiven him enough that she wouldn't get upset at his crack of humor.

"So... ever hear of kiss and make up?"

~*~

****

Boy, was this a fun chapter to write! On the short side, but I love it- boyfriend meets boy friend. Of course it had to end with 'everything's alright'- this is a fluff after all. However, there is still a big lie, growing faster by the day than Fib on _VeggieTales, _andI ask: _Is _everything really okay?

****

I've also fallen in love with the joy of third person writing. As I think I said in my first fic, I originally started fan fic writing to work on my third person writing, because, frankly, I sucked at it. I was ill-accustomed to writing in third-person, preferring the ease of "becoming" my character in first person. I started a writing challenge recently, and chose to do I first person. Once I started, I discovered how restricted I really was using first-person- you only get to write the thoughts of one person, and while you get to know that person a little too well, any thoughts of other characters have to be expressed in words or assumptions by the main character. Omniscient third person, however, has endless possibilities. Just thought I'd share this glimpse into the wonders fanfic is working on my writing abilities!


	16. Eavesdropping

**I'm such a terrible fanfic author. I sorry it's been almost two years since I've last posted. As I've said before, between school, work, and extracurriculars, I barely have time for unimportant things like eating, sleeping, and doing homework, much less writing. Also, I lost most of the writing in a house fire that caused my computer and my back-up floppys to melt. Since then, I've never really gotten back to my fanfiction. This is a pretty short chapter, and no promises that I'll post anything else in the near future, but it's better than nothing, right?**

By the time Nita's parents returned home, Nita and Louis had moved to the living room. Their French textbooks lay open before them, but no _devoir_1 had been completed. Louis was talking energetically about the climbing weekend. He chattered on about the various things he'd learned and the rocks he'd climbed.

"There is no doubt which is better," he told Nita, "The walls are fun, the real rocks are so much better. Some of them were easier than the more advanced walls, but it was still more... more of a challenge, and less of a 'Look, there's a rubber handhold.' type of thing."

"I'm really sorry I missed it," Nita said honestly. Wizardry was more important, however. She took her Oath seriously; there was really no other way to take it.

"Oh!" Louis said suddenly, "Something George was taking about... he wants to have a week-long camping/climbing trip somewhere over spring break. He said if he was doing it, he needed to set it up soon, because of travel arrangements, training, etc. that had to be taken care of. He wondered if he could generate any interest. Most of us were interested, and he said he would look into it in depth and get back to us shortly. Wouldn't that be just awesome?"

"Yeah," Nita nodded, hoping that wizardry wouldn't interfere with that trip if it ever happened. "What kind of training?"

"More classes on climbing safety, belaying for someone, climbing tips, plus a couple weekends to prepare," Louis informed her.

"It's sound like a lot of fun. I really want to go on a weekend sometime soon, also."

"We're home!" Nita's parents called from the doorway.

"In here!" Nita returned from her perch on the couch next to Louis.

Her mother walked in the living room, "What do you want for dinner tonigh..." She trailed off, looking from Nita to Louis, then shooting a look at Nita's father, who was following her.

Nita rolled her eyes, "Dairine's upstairs, Mom." Translation: We're not unsupervised and anyway, nothing happened.

"Oh.. okay, then, dear." her mother asked.

"We're just working on our French homework," Nita added.

"Fine, then," Nita mother started to leave the living room. "Dinner will be ready in about forty minutes." She paused. "You're welcome to stay, if you want to, Louis."

"No, thank you," Louis answered, "My mother and William will be home tonight." For once, he added mentally.

Nita jerked her head up. Had she just... No. It was just written all over his face. She had picked up on his home-life situation over the past weeks. She hadn't just heard his thoughts. She hadn't. The manual...

"What's wrong?" asked Louis, startled but her abrupt movement.

"Nn..nothing," Nita said.

However, as Nita and Louis finally committed to completing their _Lecture et Culture_2 assignment, she couldn't quite convince herself that it was true.

"I just don't know," Nita sighed.

"There's several reasons you could be overhearing his thoughts," said Tom, "This first is that he actually is a wizard—"

"The manual didn't have him listed," Nita interrupted. She had come to discuss the Louis situation with her resident Seniors, Carl and Tom.

"Maybe there are special circumstances surrounding him. Your aunt wasn't in your manual because the Powers felt you shouldn't yet know that she was a wizard."

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Nita thought for a moment, before adding slowly, "There's another reason I don't think he's a wizard..."

"Why?" Tom prodded.

Nita shifted uncomfortably, causing the two Seniors to raise their eyebrows.

Nita mumbled, "He doesn't kiss like a wizard."

"Well, then," Tom said after a moment of silence, biting back a smile.

"In that case, there are other reasons," Carl put in, "Wizardry heightens your perception of the world around you. Perhaps you are picking up on any strong emotions he's experiencing and inferring thoughts from it."

"That was my first thought, too," Nita said.

"Has it happened before?" Tom asked.

Nita paused. "Maybe. I'm really not sure.  I think I have, but each time I wonder whether I really heard it, or if I felt it and put in the words myself. It seems to be getting more evident, though."

"Even non-wizards who are close begin to pick up on things that are thought, but never voiced." Carl shut the book he was riffling through. "It should be fine. If it starts getting worse, or if it worries you more, let us know. Otherwise, it should be fine."

"Also, don't pry," added Tom. "In a relationship, sometimes, thoughts should not be voices. You may end up hearing something better left unheard."

1'devior'- is French for homework.

2 'Lecture et Culture' -Reading and Culture


End file.
